The Second Love
by amoet
Summary: Edward Cullen have been in love with Bella Swan since he met her in high school, but never got the courage to tell her. When finally he meets her again, will he get the chance to tell Bella, mostly after he found out Bella's heartache?
1. She's Here

**DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS ALL THINGS TWILIGHT!**

**Summary:**

**Edward Cullen have been in love with Bella Swan since he met her in high school, but never got the courage to tell her. When finally he meets her again, will he get the chance to tell Bella, mostly after he found out Bella's heartache? Could he convince her about the second love?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**She's Here**

"I told you, Dr. Cullen. My knee is getting worse. I couldn't even walk," the red-haired teenager wailed while I was checking her knee. She said to me she fell from the stairs at her home.

I sighed and looked at her. "Your knee is fine, Miss. Brown. Just drink the painkiller I subscribed for you and then you'll be fine."

She smiled sweetly. "Dr. Cullen, how many times I told you that you just call me Rhonda?"

I rolled my eyes mentally. "It's highly unprofessional." I grabbed a note from my desk and wrote subscription for her when she lightly touched my arm. I looked at her immediately.

"Come on, Doc. Don't be so tense. I know living alone is miserable. I can give you company," she whispered in sultry voice.

If I was an asshole, I will gladly take her offer. But, too bad I'm not that kind of man. I grabbed her arm and placed it firmly on her lap.

"No, thank you. You can offer other doctor about your incentive, but not me." I tore the paper on my note and opened the door. "Mrs. Cope, Miss. Brown is finished. Can you take her to the front desk for her subscription?" I called Shelly Cope, the elderly nurse, whom already worked as my assistant since I started my professional job as a doctor in this hospital.

She raised her head and smiled warmly at me. "Of course, Dr. Cullen."

I looked back at Rhonda. "Your knee will be fine, Miss Brown. Nurse Cope will help you for your subscription. Have a good day."

Rhonda huffed and walked dejectedly from my room. I ran my hand through my hair while Shelly giggled. "I bet she was too kind for you, Edward."

I sighed. "Not now, Shelly."

She smiled warmly. "I'll take care of her for you, Edward."

I smiled back. "Thank you, Shelly."

I closed the door and sat back on my chair. I put my head on my hands and closed my eyes. No, it was not because I was an asshole, but because I still couldn't forget about her.

I still couldn't forget about Bella.

I met Bella when I started my first year in Forks High School. She was just moving from Phoenix to stay with her dad. She was a silent type, with brown hair, pale skin, heart-shaped face and deep chocolate eyes and she sat next to me in my English class. I could tell she was smart and she loved to read. I became her partner for some English projects and during those times of us spending the time together, I realized I was in love with her.

I should have told her my feelings or asking her to go to prom with me, but I was too scared. I really loved spending time with her and I didn't want that to be ruined if somehow we were start dating and broke up, and then Bella will become completely stranger to me. So, I kept my feelings for myself during my school time, watching her dating some of the guys and being her shoulder to cry on when her dates were horrible at the end. We were become best friends and my feelings for her were getting stronger.

And then, I heard she was dating Mike Newton. Not that I didn't like that guy, but I just felt that Bella was out of the league for Newton. She was smart, caring and kind while Newton was egoistic bastard. But, I just wanted Bella to be happy. If being with Newton was making her happy, I will be happy for her too.

Finally, at our graduation, Bella said goodbye to me. I tried so hard not to tell her my feelings for her when she hugged me.

*_Flashback*_

_"I'm going to miss you, Edward," she whispered in my ear._

_I closed my eyes, relishing my moment with her. God, I'm going to miss her so much. "Me too, Bella. Promise me to always call, okay."_

_She nodded and leaned away from our embrace. She stared at my eyes and smiled sadly. "I love your eyes," she said dreamily._

_I blinked. "Uh...what?"_

_Bella giggled and shook her head. "No, it's nothing."_

_"Bella!"_

_We both turned our heads and I saw Charlie, Bella's dad, stood not far from us with Newton by his side. He looked not so happy._

_"I guess this is our goodbye," she said again in low voice and I turned my head to look back at her._

_My stomach knotted. Please, don't go, I begged mentally._

_And then, she hugged me again and whispered in my ear. "You are my everything, Edward." She quickly released her hug and walked away from me. Never turning her head back into my direction again._

_*End of flashback*_

That was the last time I saw Bella and I never met her again afterwards, mostly after Charlie Swan passed away just after the graduation. He died at a car crash and I tried very hard to contact Bella, but she never answered any of my calls or my texts. Rumors said she moved back with her mom and went to a collage in Florida.

My college years were not so bad. I've met few girls, but I never could give my whole heart for them. My heart always belonged to Bella, either she knew it or not.

A vibrate from my phone brought me back to reality and I pulled my phone out from my pocket. A text message from my mom.

_Don't forget our family dinner._

I rolled my eyes and put my phone back to my pocket. I removed my white jacket and put it on my bag before I got out from my office.

"Going home early, Edward?" Shelly asked me.

I nodded. "Family dinner."

"Ah," she smiled knowingly. "No wonder Dr. Cullen Sr. also go home early."

I grimaced. Yeah, my dad also worked in this hospital, but in different building. An advantage of working at a small town.

"Enjoy your dinner, Edward. Say hi to your mom."

I smiled. "Thank you, Shelly."

I walked out from the ER to my car in the parking lot. I decided to stop by at the groceries to buy some things before I drove to my parent's house. I parked my car at the parking lot and quickly got in into the grocery store. I took a basket and started to buy some necessary things for myself. I rounded in the corner nearest the cashier when I heard someone said, "Hello, Miss Swan. It's so good to see you again."

I froze.

Did she say Miss Swan?

There could be only one person in this town with the name of Swan.

I slowly turned around and saw a woman with long brown hair stood not far from me. My breath hitched and my blood ran faster in my veins. I've never forget her figure and my heart turned erratic when I saw those chocolate eyes.

Bella.

She's here.

She smiled and returned the cashier's greeting while she loaded her groceries to be paid. Did she move here? I watched her purchases and it was not for when you just stay for one night. I stood there like an idiot until Bella said thank you to the cashier and prepared to leave.

_Go get her, you idiot!_

I snapped back to reality. "Bella!" I called her.

She stopped on her feet and turned around. Her eyes widened when she saw me. "Edward?"

I smiled brightly and quickly approached her. "Hey. It's so good to meet you again. How have you been?"

She blinked and smiled softly, although it didn't reach to her eyes. "I've been good, thank you."

"I'm sorry about what happened to your dad. I...uh...I try to call you, but you...uh...you never call me back," I said nervously.

"Oh...yeah...sorry about that. I had a lot in my mind," she answered softly.

"So, what brings you back to Forks?" I asked again, trying to distract her.

"I...want to sell Charlie's old house. He gave it to me in his will, but I just got the chance to take care of that now."

"Oh, I see," I said dejectedly. If that was the case, she probably only have a few days before heading back to where she came from before.

"So, you're still here?"

I laughed nervously. "Uh...yeah. I'm a doctor at the local hospital."

Bella's eyes lit up and my heart swelled with love. "Wow! Finally you made it, Edward. You always said to me you wanted to be a doctor."

I blinked. "You remember that?" I couldn't believe she still remembers.

Bella laughed lightly. "Of course, silly."

"And how about you?"

Bella's face turned sad and she quickly glanced over to the parking lot. "Uh...I think I have to go. It's nice to see you again, Edward."

Huh?

"Bella, wait! I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. At least can I walk you to your car?" I blurted out.

She looked at me cautiously and nodded.

I smiled. "Let me pay my groceries first."

She nodded again.

After paying my groceries, I walked side by side with Bella to the parking lot and approaching a blue sedan. She opened her car and smiled at me. "Thank you, Edward. It's really nice to see you again." She got in and started the engine, leaving me behind in the parking lot.

I watched her drove away from me and the reality slowly kicked in. I even couldn't have the chance to ask for her number. I tugged my hair. "Damn it!"

My phone vibrated again and I realized I almost late for my dinner. I quickly walked back to my car and drove to my parent's house. I couldn't erase Bella's face from my mind. She was still beautiful and more mature. But, it's the sadness in her eyes. What happened to her when we were apart?

I parked my car on my parent's driveway and got out from my car. I opened the front door and greeted by my mom's scowl. Her green eyes, the same as mine, stared at me and I grimaced.

"Sorry, Mom. I hope I'm not late."

She rolled her eyes. "I hope you have a good excuse this time."

"Well, I do. I met Bella Swan at the grocery."

My mom blinked. "Bella? Charlie's Swan daughter?"

I laughed lightly. "Of course, Mom. Who else? I was so surprised when I saw her. I didn't expect her to see her again. She said she wanted to sell Charlie's house. That's why she's here."

My mom furrowed her eyebrows. "Oh, I see."

I looked at my mom curiously. "What is it, Mom?"

She shook her head. "No, it's nothing."

I narrowed my eyes. "Is it something to do with Bella?"

My mom sighed. "Edward-"

"Tell me," I demanded.

She smiled and held my hand. "I don't know exactly the reason why Bella is here in Forks. I just heard some whispers in town."

I rolled my eyes. "Why it doesn't surprise me?"

"They said there was something happened when she was about to get married," my mom said slowly.

I stopped breathing.

"What?"

* * *

><p><strong>You can sue me for writing another story while I just began to write the others...lols...<strong>

**This story has been in my head for a long time and I just got time to write it down now.**

**Please, let me know what you think :)**


	2. She's Still My Bella

**So sorry for the very late update...It's been three months since I started this one :D  
><strong>

**Thank you for all your responds for this story...**

**Here's a little snippet from what happened in previous chapter...**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously<strong>

_I narrowed my eyes. "Is it something to do with Bella?"_

_My mom sighed. "Edward-"_

_"Tell me," I demanded._

_She smiled and held my hand. "I don't know exactly the reason why Bella is here in Forks. I just heard some whispers in town."_

_I rolled my eyes. "Why it doesn't surprise me?"_

_"They said there was something happened when she was about to get married," my mom said slowly._

_I stopped breathing._

_"What?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**She's still My Bella**

Marriage?

Bella was getting married?

My body went one degree colder and I swallowed the lump in my throat. "So, she's engaged?" My voice was small.

My dad shook his head. "Was."

I blinked. "Was?" I didn't know why now I feel much better. "Who was her fiancé? Newton?"

"That was what I heard," This time it was my mom who answered. "I think there's something happened between them and that made her calling off the engagement."

So, that was the story.

I knew Bella and Newton were together, but I didn't know if they were serious. Well...at least to get to the marriage level. Some parts of me were sorry for Bella, but the other parts, the man part, wanted to take the chance.

"Edward."

I looked at my dad. "Yeah, Dad?"

He smiled grimly. "Don't you think it's wise to take advantage from Bella like that?"

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Advantage?"

My dad sighed while my mom was smiling grimly. "Son, I know you still love her."

Ouch.

Am I that obvious?

My mom patted my shoulder. "Honey, I think it's the best way for you to be there for her as a friend or best friend. Maybe there's a way after that."

I raised my eyebrows. "So, technically speaking you both agree about me pursuing her."

My dad rolled his eyes. "You will pursue her eventually even though we disagree."

I smirked. My parents knew me too well.

"Come on. Let's have our dinner," my dad said again.

After dinner, I went home to my own house. It was not big, but cozy enough for me. After having my shower and changing my clothes, I turn my stereo on to hear some slow music. My conversation with my parents rang in my mind. Bella was engaged, but she wasn't anymore. And now she was here to take care of her father's will. I was sure it was hard for her and to be honest, I wanted to be with her.

As a friend.

For a start.

* * *

><p>I arrived at the hospital early because I couldn't sleep last night. Seeing Bella again after apart for so long somehow made me giddy. And now Bella was here again in Forks, so close to me and I was aching to go to her house just to say hello...but, I knew it was not wise. I knew I needed to take it slowly.<p>

Mrs. Cope smiled brightly when she saw me. She handed me a cup of tea. "Good morning, Edward."

I smiled. "Morning, Mrs. Cope." I took the cup she offered. "You spoil me too much."

She laughed lightly. "I consider you as my own son, Edward." And then she titled her head. "What's wrong with you today? You look...glowing."

I blushed slightly. "Um...really?"

She raised her eyebrows and began to tidy up her desk. "Guess who I met this morning?"

I sipped my tea. "Who?"

"Chief Swan's daughter."

I almost choked on my tea.

Mrs. Cope looked over at me and her eyes glinted. "Ah, I knew it."

I cleared my throat. "Knew what?"

"You already met her."

That was not a question. That was a statement.

I sighed.

This was great.

If Shelly Cope already seen Bella, it was a huge chance some people in this rainy town already seen her as well. I was wondering how Newtons dealt with that.

"You still love her, don't you, dear?"

Again...this was not a question for me.

"I haven't seen her since we graduated from high school, Shelly. I miss her," I answered her softly.

"But, now she's coming back, right?"

I shrugged. "Maybe not. From what she told me last night, she was here for take care of Chief Swan's house. I think he left her the house in his will."

"Well...maybe this is your chance."

I shook my head sadly. "She was engaged before."

Shelly's eyebrows shot up. "Engaged?"

My lips twitched. "You didn't hear about that yet? That's a surprise."

She laughed lightly. "Maybe I will today."

"Where did you meet her?" I asked her again.

"At the gas station," Shelly answered me. "She said she wanted to go to Port Angeles to take care some papers."

I nodded.

"She seems so sad."

I looked up at her.

"I can tell from her eyes," Shelly said again.

I couldn't argue about that. When I met her the night before, I could tell the same thing. The problem was what thing that cause her that way? Did she love Newton so much so this broken engagement affecting her? My heart sank. They were together for years. How could I replace Newton in Bella's heart for just a few days?

"There's always hope, Edward." Suddenly Shelly said and my eyes found hers.

She smiled warmly. "You love her for so long. Maybe this is your chance."

"Do you really think so?"

Shelly nodded again. "Yes, I think so."

And then we heard the front door opened and we both looked over to see our patient. I sighed while she patted my shoulder.

Time to save some asses today.

* * *

><p>I was lucky enough I could concentrate even though half of my mind was on Bella. I contemplated about the idea to visit her after I finished my shift. It was not late enough, though.<p>

I was closing my practice's room when I heard some voices from the front desk.

"Nurse White, I suggest you don't talk about a person that way especially when you don't know a thing about her," I recognized Shelly's voice immediately.

"Oh, come on, Mrs. Cope. What else is the reason for her to be here? I heard Mr. Newton's son dumped her."

My ears perked up.

"Well, young lady. Mind your words. I don't want to hear gossips for today."

This Nurse White only scoffed. "I'm sure she's here because she wants to beg for The Newtons to tell their son to take her back."

I clenched my fist unconsciously. No, Bella won't do that. There had to be another reason. I took a deep breath and started to walk to the front desk. They both stopped talking while Shelly smiled at me.

"I'll see you around, Shelly. Thank you for today."

Shelly nodded and I glanced sideways to the other nurse. She smiled sweetly, but I narrowed my eyes. "Next time, take your gossip outside my practice room, Miss." I turned around before she could say something.

Their short conversation however was nagging in my mind. Was it true? Forks is so small and I was sure the news are already spread. I wondered how Bella took it. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. Oh well...I could be her friend right now. Besides, I haven't been around her father's house for a while.

With one determination, I drove to Chief Swan's house and hoped Bella was home. I breathed the sigh of relief when I saw her blue car. I parked on the driveway and turned the engine off. I was wondering if Bella knew she has visitor.

I walked to the front door and knocked it several times. The door opened and I saw Bella in her jeans and her T-shirt. So natural and yet so beautiful. I blinked several times while she raised her eyebrows.

"Edward?"

I cleared my throat. "Um...hi, Bella. I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

She smiled softly. "No...of course not. Please, come in. I was just making dinner. That's why I didn't hear your car." She opened the door widely. "Come in."

"Thank you," I answered softly.

I walked inside and felt the warmth of the house. I must admit, I missed the times when I used spend my time here when her father still lived.

"Make yourself comfortable. My dinner almost ready or should I say…our dinner?"

I looked at her and saw her questioning eyes. I quickly nodded. "Dinner sounds fine."

Bella smiled again and disappeared to the kitchen while I walked slowly to the fire mantle in the living room. Chief Swan still kept Bella's picture, even the one when she was graduated. Some old memories played in my mind and I was smiling for it.

"I hope pasta is okay for you," Suddenly Bella said and I turned around to see her put some plates on the living room table. I quickly approached her and helped her arranging the plates. She smiled again and said she will be back with our drinks.

After that, I enjoyed my dinner with Bella...although it was not as a date, but I really like it.

"I can see you still keep your cooking skill," I said to her when we finished our dinner. "Even better."

Bella chuckled. "I'm glad I could entertain you."

I smiled and looked at her more closely. She was more mature, but her beauty was still there.

"What's wrong? Is there something in my face?" she asked and blushed furiously.

I laughed lightly and kept my mind in check when I saw her blush. "No, it's nothing. It's just you look beautiful."

Bella blinked and nodded sadly. "That's what he said too."

"Pardon me?"

She sighed and leaned her head on the couch. "What news that you already heard, Edward?"

I grimaced mentally.

Bella lifted her head and looked at me deeply. "I don't need your pity. I can take care of myself. If you already finish, you may go home now." She rose from the couch and began collecting the plates.

Wait?

What was just happened?

I quickly rose from the couch and followed Bella to the kitchen. "Bella? What are you talking about?"

She put the plates harshly on the sink and turned around. "Stop that, Edward!"

"Stop what? Will you tell me what's going on?"

"Don't act like you don't know a thing. I bet you think I'm a poor woman who lost her father and then comes home to beg his EX fiancé's parents to take her back. Isn't it?"

Her changing demeanor really confused me.

"No, I'm not," that was my best answer.

Bella narrowed her eyes. "Do you think I will believe you?"

I sighed and closed my eyes briefly. I opened it again and looked at her. "I must admit I heard some gossips about it, but I didn't believe it. You are my best friend. I know you, Bella."

She titled her head. "Do you?"

The atmosphere in the room was thick with tension, but in a good way. I slowly walked over to her and touched her cheek. Her eyes soften. "Yes. Even now. I always feel close to you." _And more, _I added. But, this was not the perfect occasion for that.

Bella stared at me. "Do you really mean that?"

"Yes," I answered softly.

Bella's eyes brimmed with tears and she wrapped her arms on my waist. I instinctively wrapped my arms around her. I wanted to protect her...always.

"I'm sorry. Everything is just a mess," she whispered heart-brokenly.

I tightened my hold on her. "I can tell, but I understand if you don't want to talk about that yet. I'm here for you."

Bella sighed and then raised her head to kiss my cheek. "Thank you."

We stared for a while. Her eyes were so warm and comforting. My heart was already pounded heavily in my chest. I couldn't deny the fact that I was still in love with Bella.

And then, Bella cleared her throat and removed her arms from my waist. "It's late, Edward. And you have to go to work tomorrow, right?"

Oh yeah...

I swallowed. "Yeah..." But, I could still spend my time with her. "But, I can arrange my schedule if you want my company," I blurted out.

Bella blinked while I was waiting for her answer nervously.

Would she say no?

But then, she smiled and nodded. "I would love that. Do you have any cell phone? I'll give you my number."

YES!

I grinned and pulled out my cell from my pocket. Bella programmed her number and then she walked with me to the porch. She kissed my cheek again. "Thank you for coming here, Edward."

"It's my pleasure, Bella," I answered her, ignoring the feel of her lips earlier in my cheek.

We stared again for a while and I quickly shook my head. "Well...I'll see you tomorrow?"

Bella smiled. "Tomorrow is fine. Sweet dreams, Edward."

"You too, Bella."

I turned around and walked over at my car. I was opening the driver's door when suddenly she called me. "Edward?"

I looked up. "Yeah?"

Bella smiled again and her eyes looked at me with such of intensity that made me weak. "You still have beautiful eyes," she said to me."

I blinked while Bella's lips twitched and she turned around to walk back to her father's house. I was standing there for a while before I shook my head and got in into my car. I drove from Bella's parking lot to my house.

Yes, it was just a simple moment...having dinner at her father's house, but it was better than thousand of set up dates for me during my college years. Because I knew one thing for sure.

She's still My Bella.

And I couldn't be more grateful than that.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are highly appreciated...<strong>

**Thank you :)**


	3. She's Safe In My Arms

**This is chapter 3.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**She's Safe In My Arms**

After the brief dinner in Chief Swan's house, somehow I felt lighter. I came to my work in the next day with a big smile. Shelly Cope only raised her eyebrows when she saw me.

Despite of my lighter mood, I knew my situation with Bella was otherwise. I assumed she had a great career in Seattle and I was sure she won't move here if our relationship were developing. Oh yeah…that was my biggest and also my dreamy plan. I had no idea if Bella would ever return my feelings. But, as a man I wanted to tell my feelings and I didn't want to just sit back and watched her leaving Forks without me telling her.

My stomach growled exactly at lunch time and by the time I stepped out from my practice room, Shelly already there with big smile on her face.

I made a face. "Shelly?"

She grinned. "There's someone who wants to see you."

I sighed. _Please, not Jennifer._

"Don't worry. You'll love this one," she winked at me.

I rolled my eyes and walked into the waiting room to see who it was. I stopped dead when I saw someone I really knew. A lot.

"Bella?" I blinked. Did she really come here to see me?

She smiled and rose from her chair. My heart did the flip-flop dancing when she approached me. "Hi, Edward. I hope I'm not interrupting anything," she quoted my words from the previous night.

I shook my head fervently and I swore I could hear Shelly giggled behind her desk. _Damn, that woman!_

Bella looked at me closely. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," I squeaked. "Absolutely."

"O…kay…umm…did you have your lunch yet? Maybe we could go somewhere to Port Angeles?" Bella bit her lip.

_You can take me anywhere, baby._

I took a deep breath. I had to stop talking with myself. It was not healthy.

Well…the offer was so tempting, but what about my patients? I'd never cursed this moment since I graduated from the medical school.

"Just go to Port Angeles, Dr. Cullen. There's another doctor who can cover your shift," Shelly spoke to me as if she could read my mind.

I looked over to the elderly woman and she smiled. "Have fun."

I smiled in return and mouthed 'thank you'.

I looked back to Bella. "Port Angeles it is."

Bella's eyes lit up and I felt like I was the luckiest man on earth.

* * *

><p>We rode to Port Angeles with my car because Bella didn't have the car with her. I asked her how she able to come to my work and she say one of her neighbors gave her a ride. We had a lunch in LD's Woodfired Grill restaurant, a very cozy place and I really enjoyed it although I was still curious on why suddenly she wanted to have lunch with me.<p>

"How do you know this place?" I asked her after we ordered our food.

Bella grimaced. "I didn't. I googled it before I came to your work."

I raised my eyebrows and gave her a playful smile. "So, you were planning this?"

Her cheeks pinked and I was mesmerized. I hadn't seen that for a while.

"Your blush is lovely," I blurted out.

And she blushed harder.

Honestly, I loved my lunch this time.

After having our lunch together, we spent our time by visiting a bookstore. I finally knew that Bella worked as a teacher in Seattle. That didn't surprise me. She said once teaching was her passion. I pressed the urge to ask her about her ex fiancée. I didn't want to know either.

I took her home when the day turned dark and Bella offered to cook dinner for me. Who was I to say no? Of course not!

We were having dinner with a different situation than the previous day. Bella looked more relax and she smiled a lot. Her smile made me happy because it was my presence which caused her that way.

"I'm sorry if I keep you away from your patients today," Bella spoke to me after us washing the dishes. We sat together in the living room.

I smiled and shrugged. "Don't worry about it. If Shelly said it's alright, than it's alright."

"Thank you for spending your time with me, Edward. It's been a while," she said softly.

I looked into her eyes. "No, Bella. Thank you. I thought you won't even contact me after making you angry yesterday."

She sighed. "I need to apologize about that. I just…had a lot in my mind."

I gingerly held her hand. "It's not your fault. No offence."

We stared at each other for a while before Bella blinked and slowly released her hand from mine. She smiled nervously. "I'm sorry if I keep you here for myself. Your girlfriend probably would get angry."

Did I hear that right?

I laughed shakily. "Well, you shouldn't have felt that way. No girlfriend."

Bella blinked. "Really?"

I ran my hand through my hair nervously. "Um…yeah…really."

"No girl who already captured your heart?"

This was one question I would never expect to hear from her. My heart drummed furiously. How was I supposed to answer that question? Should I tell her the only girl who ever had my heart was stood in front of me?

I cleared my throat. "Can we…uhh…talk about something else?"

Bella frowned slightly. "Okay."

I looked again at her face and the reality hit me hard. How many days left for me having her here? I felt sudden pain in my heart.

"How long will you stay here in Forks?" I asked her curiously.

"Until the end of the week."

The end of the week and today was Tuesday.

Great!

I only had four days left.

She sighed. "Actually I didn't want to come home, but I need to take care of my dad's will. Maybe I will sell this house." A hint of sadness flashed in her eyes.

"Are you sure? I mean…this house is full with memories." _Including our memories._

"I don't want to…but, I have to," Bella said softly and a single tear escaped from her eye.

I gasped. "Bella!"

She broke into small sobs and I instinctively wrapped my arms around her, holding her small frame. She cried on my embrace while I was stroking her hair gently. I understood how she felt; had to go home to this rainy town, dealt with his ex fiancée's family and mostly had to let go her father's house. I couldn't deal with it by myself either.

After a while, her crying slowed down and she raised her head. My heart constricted when I saw her watery eyes. I wiped her tears and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry," she said.

Sorry?

"Why are you saying that, Bella? There's nothing to forgive. I understand your feeling."

She shook her head. "No, it's not that." She sighed. "I feel like I'm using you here, but I have no one else to go. All people in this town already knew about me and Mike…"

A slight anger crept into my chest.

That pathetic man caused this beautiful woman in my arms crying hard.

"And they just knew the false story," Bella went on.

I knew Bella too well to understand she already let her walls down. Not all of them, but this was a good start.

I stroked her hair gently. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Bella looked at me deeply. She didn't say anything, but raised her hand and caressed my cheek. I nearly passed out from the intimate contact.

Without warning, our faces were getting closer and Bella's eyes flickered to my lips.

Oh, God!

Was she going to kiss me?

By the time our noses were touching, she snapped out from her daze and sighed. And I internally slapped myself. _Get hold on yourself, Edward!_

"Do you have free time tomorrow?" she asked me.

I blinked. "Uh…I can arrange that. Why?"

"Can we spend our time in LaPush? Like we used to do?"

I laughed softly.

Ah, yes.

Bella and I spent our time there a lot.

"Sure, Bella."

She smiled and kissed my cheek. "Thank you, Edward. Thank you for staying by my side when the others are ignoring me."

Oh, Bella.

She leaned again on my embrace and I wrapped my arms again around her body. "I feel safe in your arms, Edward. Is it wrong to feel that way?"

I took a deep breath and smiled. "No, Bella. Not at all. I will keep you safe."

Always.

* * *

><p><strong>So very sorry for taking so long to update. Thank you for still waiting the update<strong> :)

**The picture of the restaurant which Edward and Bella had their lunch is on my writing blog since FFn disabled links on author's profile. You can see the picture at www(dot)ffamoet(dot)wordpress(dot)com**

**Really love to hear what you think.**

**Thank you ^^**


	4. She's Telling me Her Story

**Another update to repay the absence of this story for almost three months :)**

**Thank you to my readers who keep reading and waiting for the updates; also thank you for the reviews ^^**

**To myworldisblue: Thank you for your kind and encouraging words :) I don't know if this story is great or not, but I'll write it as great as it can be ^^**

**This is chapter 4.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**She's Telling Me Her Story**

I kept reminding myself to thank Shelly for letting me go after lunch time the other day; and also asking for another today. I won't let go the opportunity to talk in private with her. The last time I visited LaPush was when Bella told me she would go to the prom with Mike and after that Mike always following her around like a lost puppy and my time with her was cut short. I didn't go to the prom. I turned down all the invitation from girls and spent the night playing with my piano.

That night I couldn't sleep.

I could still feel Bella's warm breath in my face.

I could still picture her warm eyes when our noses were almost touching.

How her eyes flickered on my lips…

How I wanted her…

I groaned and lay flat on my stomach to hide my face on my pillow. I needed to set everything straight and I very much hoped our talk tomorrow could smooth things over.

Before I told her I love her.

Shelly called me early in the morning and asked my help for buying some necessities in Newton's. I wanted to say no, but I also wanted to soften her a little bit so I could sneak out from my patients again. I walked in into the store at 8.30 and tried to grab the things Shelly mentioned to me so I could get away as fast as I could from this place. I was fully aware the gossips were already spread here about Bella and Mike, although I didn't know which one and I also very cautious about what people thought of me spending time with Bella.

"Oh…hi, Edward," Mrs. Newton greeted me with her sweet smile. I doubted it was sincere.

I gave her a small smile. "Hi, Mrs. Newton."

She counted my purchases and I drummed my fingers on the counter.

"Still busy in the hospital, Edward?" she asked me sideways.

I took a deep breath. "Yeah."

She nodded. "You should go to the big city…maybe seeing beautiful girl…just like Mike. He was stuck with that Swan girl for years. I'm so glad he can finally let her go."

Seriously, I didn't want to hear this.

"And then, she broke the engagement. That's good. I'm curious on why she's here now. I hope Mike won't take her back."

Alright!

That was enough!

"As far as I'm concerned, Mrs. Newton," I tried to keep my temper under check. "Bella is coming here to take care of her father's will. Besides, she's the one who broke off the engagement. She's smart enough not to grovel on your son's feet."

Mrs. Newton's eyebrows shot up. "You seems like know a lot about her intention coming here. I bet she makes you fell pity for her."

I narrowed my eyes and looked over to the cash register. "How much, Mrs. Newton?"

She told me the price and I gave her the money. I grabbed the bag and said to her, "For the record, Mrs. Newton. Bella doesn't need any pity. She's a strong girl. Maybe your son is the troubled one." I quickly turned around and walked out from the store, ignoring the gasp from the woman.

I drove to the hospital in gloom mood. I could understand why Bella was so hesitate on spending her time a week in here. Her words from the night before were playing in my mind.

_False story._

That was she said.

I had no idea which one was the false, but my gut told me it was the grovel part. In years I've known Bella, she was not that kind of person.

Shelly furrowed her eyebrows when she saw my face by the time I arrived at the hospital and gave her the bag.

"Edward, are you alright?"

"Yeah," I answered shortly.

"Is…Bella…"

She must have thought this was something to do with Bella.

"No," I breathed. "This is not about her."

Shelly nodded carefully.

I looked at her and took deep breaths. "Do you think you can give me another free time after lunch, Shelly?"

She blinked and then smiling. "Well…speaking about free time, why don't you take a day off tomorrow, Edward?"

What?

"What?"

Shelly laughed lightly and patted my shoulder. "You both need some alone time and I think Bella needs you now."

I still looked at her in disbelief. "Are you sure?"

She rolled her eyes.

Oh yeah, she was sure.

"Thank you," I said again softly.

Shelly smiled and she gazed at me tenderly. "I know how much you care for her, Edward. Don't worry. She'll come to her senses soon."

I laughed nervously.

I really hope so.

Thankfully my day was not bad enough. Not really a serious case could happen here in the small town and as a doctor I wish I could handle some serious cases. The unpleasant memory with Mrs. Newton crept back in my mind. I blew a breath and shook my head. I really didn't like the part where she talked about Bella, but the part made me think. A job in the big city…that was quite tempting.

By the time the lunch hour came, I gathered all my stuffs and prepared to go to Chief Swan's house when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in."

The door opened and I saw my dad. I raised my eyebrows. "Dad."

He nodded. "Am I interrupting?"

I shook my head and folded my white jacket. "No. Come in."

My dad smiled and walked in into my room. "Headed out?"

I nodded and zipped my bag. "I have an appointment with Bella."

"I see…well, Shelly already told me that," he said back at me with smile on his voice.

I smiled slightly.

"She also told me you will have a day off tomorrow."

I rolled my eyes and looked at my dad. "What else did she tell you? That I love Bella?"

My dad chuckled. "A smart person doesn't have to be told about that."

"Ha! Ha!"

He smiled. "Even though I'm your father, but I'm also the head of this station so I just wanted to make sure. Besides, you already had a full week. You need a day off definitely."

"Thanks, Dad."

My dad nodded. "Say hello to Bella from me. Maybe you could invite her to our family dinner this weekend."

My heart beat sped up.

"Um…Dad, I don't know about that…"

"Just an idea, though," he said slyly.

Damn!

I really had to get out from this place before both my dad and Shelly humiliated me any further.

* * *

><p>I arrived at Chief Swan's house half an hour later. It seemed Bella already expecting me because she already opened the front door when I got out from my car. She looked so fresh and I smiled when our eyes met.<p>

"Did you have your lunch already?" she asked me when I stepped into the porch.

"Not yet. Why?"

"I just made you something for lunch. Come on in," she said to me.

I didn't say no.

After having my lunch with Bella, we drove to the beach with Bella's car. She rode blue Audi and her car smelled just like her. We didn't say much during our ride; only listening to the soft music from her CD player.

We parked on the main road and took a quick walk to the beach. LaPush beach was not like any other beach. The weather was quite cold and lots of wind. That was why we were using thick jackets although we were on the beach. We strolled along the coast line barefoot; we left our shoes on one of the big rocks there.

"How's your parents? I haven't heard about them," Bella spoke.

I smiled slightly. "My mom still does the free lance and my dad still working in the hospital. He missed you too, you know. You are his regular patient."

I almost chuckled. Bella was so clumsy in high school so she was visiting hospital regularly to treat her injury.

From the corner of my eyes, I could see she rolled her eyes.

"How about you?" I changed the subject. "How's Renee?"

She shrugged. "She's in New York in the last three months. I haven't talked to her."

Bella stopped on a big rock and sat there while I sat next to her. The sound of the waves seemed calming her and she smiled slightly. "I missed those times when we used to walk together in this beach."

I nodded and looked over the ocean. "Yeah, me too."

"Everything was less complicated back then," she said in low voice.

I looked over at her and gingerly held her hand. "Bella?"

She raised her head and our eyes met.

"Do you want to talk about it now?"

The sadness returned in her eyes and she nodded slowly. She took a deep breath and looked at the big ocean.

"You know that I and Mike were engaged, right?"

I swallowed. "Yes."

"Well…he asked me to marry him just after I graduated. And I said yes."

My heart did the flip thing.

Bella bowed her head. "I didn't know why I said yes."

Huh?

"What do you mean by that?" I asked her curiously.

"I didn't think I love him. Not in the 'fall in love' terms. I just love the way he always cares for me and shows me affection. My parents are not the type of showing those kinds of things so I guess I want it for someone to treat me that way."

She sighed and raised her head, but she didn't look at me.

"But, I should have known for the beginning that he doesn't love me for real too."

And this time I was getting confused.

Bella turned her head and stared at me. "Have you…ever…you know?" Her cheeks were turning slightly pink.

I blinked.

Ever…what?

Oh!

OH!

And this time I was the one who blushing.

I cleared my throat. "Um…no…not yet." Maybe not…ever.

Bella's eyes widened. "Really?"

I ran a hand through my hair. "Uh…yeah…I…uh…want to do that if the feelings are mutual."

She blinked and then smiled dreamily. "If someday you had a girlfriend, she would be the lucky one, Edward."

Yeah, the problem was I wanted her to be my girl.

But, wait! Why was she asking me that question? Did she…

I swallowed again.

"How about you? Have you…ever…" I braced myself for the answer.

Bella laughed humorlessly. "No."

No?

As in…N and O?

She turned to look at me when I felt silent. "Why? Is it weird?" She must be mistaken the meaning of my silence.

I shook my head. "No, of course not." I took a deep breath. "It's just…why were you asking me that?"

Bella looked back to the sea. "Because that was the reason everything was happened," she answered me in flat voice.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "I'm sorry, Bella, but I don't understand."

"Mike Newton only interested in my body."

I froze.

The old anger crept again in my chest.

_That son of the…_

I knew he was never truly love Bella since the beginning and I cursed myself not to move like a man and showed Bella how much I loved her. I took a deep breath and calmed my breathing. I composed my face and tried to gather all my rational thoughts. If they haven't done it then how…

"How do you know about this, Bella?"

"He said another woman's name in our wedding vows rehearsal."

_Fuck!_

* * *

><p><strong>Beautiful banner made by my twitter friend is on my writing blog www(dot)ffamoet(dot)wordpress(dot)com<strong>

**What will happen next? Just wait for another chapter ^^**

**Kindly to know what you think :)**


	5. She's My One Type of Love

**Thank you for your alerts, favorites and reviews :)**

**To myworldisblue - I'm looking forward for your reply :)**

**In this chapter, Bella will tell the rest of the story.**

**This is chapter 5.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**She's My One Type of Love**

Bella's answer left some rooms for my own questions. How could Newton possibly do that? He and Bella were together for years. Even though since the beginning I doubted his intentions, but I thought he could change by times. Would he even risk all those years just for another woman?

I looked again at the beautiful girl who sat next to me. Her eyes stared far away onto the ocean. I unconsciously gripped her hand only realized I still held it in my own hand.

"And what happened next?" I asked her carefully.

Bella shrugged. "I stopped the rehearsal, canceled all of it…the venue, the catering, the dress…" She sighed deeply. Her eyes turned sad again. "That's alright, though. I don't really like the dress either."

"I'm so sorry, Bella," I said sincerely.

She laughed shakily. "The weird thing is I don't feel sad." She looked at me. "Somehow I feel happy for knowing everything before the wedding."

I nodded in understanding.

"I wonder what Charlie thinks when he's still alive," I tried to enlighten the mood.

She chuckled and shook her head. "I think he won't be surprised. He just wants me to be happy, no matter what my choice is."

"I'm sure he has the reason to pull his gun and beat the shit out of Newton."

She laughed lightly. "Yup…you know my dad so well, Edward."

My heart leapt in my chest when she spoke my name.

How could a simple thing have that effect on me?

Being in love for years to the same girl definitely became my weakness and maybe also my strength. I could do better than Newton. That was for sure.

Bella looked away from me again. "As for the rumors, I had no idea how that could happen. But, I think its Mike's way to save his ass."

Okay.

We had the same thought, then.

I contemplated whether I told her about what Mrs. Newton said to me before, but after hearing her story, I thought it was the best way to tell her about it.

I took a deep breath. "I was in Newton's this morning."

Bella went rigid.

"Shelly wants me to buy some things there and yes, I met Mrs. Newton."

She didn't say anything.

"To tell you the truth, I didn't like what she said to me either. She said bad things about you and some other things."

"What things?"

I shrugged. "About finding a job in big city."

"Why don't you?"

I sighed. "It's quite tempting, but Forks needs me. Besides I have no reason to leave this rainy town." I looked at her brown eyes. I had no reason now, but if I could win her heart, then I had the specific reason on why I wanted to move to the big city.

"Really?" Bella smiled slightly. "Is it not because you want a small rainy town girl to be your wife?"

I blinked rapidly.

"Uh…no," I stuttered.

_Well, not really._ I wanted a girl from this rainy town, but she already moved to the big city. I felt like I wanted to kick myself. Referring Bella as the third person was exhausting.

Bella laughed. Her eyes lit briefly with happiness.

I smiled and squeezed her hand gently.

She took a deep breath. "Now you know what happened. You can answer back if Mrs. Newton starts to tell the false version."

I pursed my lips. "I don't think I want to visit her store again. I could go to Port Angeles if I wanted to buy running shoes."

"Oh yeah, I'm sure you will."

I smiled. "Finally, I can make you laugh."

"Yeah, Edward. Thank you."

I took a deep breath. "But, I don't understand. If you both love each other, then why-"

"I told you before it's not love," Bella interjected.

"So, you were saying that all those years you two have been together…Those were not love?" I tried to follow her explanation.

She sighed deeply. "There were lots types of love. I think the one that I and Mike share is not the real love."

Seriously, I never understand women.

"O…kay…I get it. Besides I read somewhere that 60% women could marry without love." I guessed the percentage was true after all.

Bella raised her eyebrows.

I smiled sheepishly.

She shook her head. "Well, I hope the percentage didn't change yet."

I chuckled. "I guess not."

Bella took a deep breath and wrapped her jacket tighter. "I just hope by the time I return to Seattle, I could forget everything which was left here."

My stomach churned. Her words sank deep in my heart. "Everything?" I whispered brokenly.

She turned to look at me and raised her free hand to caress my cheek. My heart turned erratic by the simple touch. She smiled tenderly.

"Not everything. I still have beautiful memories here…with my best friend."

I swallowed the lump in my throat.

Best friend.

Yeah, that was what Bella thought of me.

Always.

"I just really wish…that you…could…" She sighed and lowered her hand.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What?"

Bella took a deep breath. "Nothing."

Huh?

She turned and looked at me again. "I'm sorry If I ask this, but…" She twisted the hem of her jacket and suddenly looked nervous.

I smiled when I realized what she wanted to say. "Tomorrow is my day off, Bella. I'm at your mercy."

She blinked and I realized I said the wrong word.

"I…I mean…service…I'm at your service," I blurted out.

She smiled widely and my body turned warmer although the weather was not.

And then, suddenly she pulled her hand from mine and stood. She took a few steps away from me and began running to the coast line while I was just sitting there confused.

"Come on, Edward. Play with me," she shouted between the sounds of waves. The wind blew her hair and the sight alone could cause my breath quickened.

She was so beautiful.

Slowly, I smiled and stood. Bella giggled and began running again and I chase her. We played with the water and splashed each other. For the moment I swore I saw the girl I fell in love with years ago before Newton took her away from me.

If becoming her best friend was the thing which could make her happy, I would gladly do it.

Like Bella said, there were lots of types of love.

I could live with one of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, Edward...<strong>

**Things are getting heavier in the next chapters.  
><strong>

**As always kindly to share your thoughts.**

**Thank you ^^**


	6. She's In Love With Me?

**Thank you to all my lovely readers :)**

**Here's chapter 6.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**She's In Love With Me?**

I sat on the couch in my living room after arriving at home. I pulled out my phone from my pocket and flipped it open. I was thinking to call my mother after hearing Bella's story. I needed to hear her advice as a woman.

Bella drove me back to her father's house when the day turned dark. She insisted that I should have dinner with her, so I stayed. She was slightly different, she looked happier and sometimes I caught her glancing at me and looking at other direction whenever our gaze met.

It was confusing.

I didn't want to hope that she had feeling for me even though it was only the slightness, but I could hope, right?

By the time I said goodbye to her, she kissed my cheek and I looked into her eyes and I swore her eyes were shining brightly.

So, I drove home with confusion in my head.

What was that mean?

I pressed the speed dial and I heard the dial tone several times before I heard my mother's voice.

"Edward?"

I smiled. "Hi, mom."

"Hi, dear. It's a rare thing you call me. Is there something wrong?"

I blew a breath. "I need your advice, mom…as a woman."

"Hmm…"

My shoulders slumped. "I need your advice about Bella."

There, I said it!

My mom chuckled. "I know you'll call me for that sooner or later."

I rolled my eyes. "I just need a woman's perspective, mom. That's all."

"Okay…okay…I understand. So, what is it that you want to ask me?"

I took a deep breath. "I've met Bella for these past three days and let's just say we talked a lot."

"I see."

"And this afternoon, we went to LaPush and she told me the real story about her broken engagement. All I can say is all the rumors are false."

"Hmm…well, you know I'm not the one of the gossiper type so I've never thought so much about the rumors. I know Bella is a good girl. She must have a good reason to do what she does."

I smiled. "I know you're going to say that, Mom."

She laughed lightly. "So…about Bella…"

"Oh yeah…that…" I cleared my throat. "Well, there was one point when she said she didn't truly love Newton. She said she loves him, but not the type of true love. That makes me think if they did married, they weren't really in love? I just don't understand that concept, Mom."

My mom sighed. "Sometimes it happens, Edward. Bella is not the only woman who does that."

"But, how could you make your vows in front of the God if you don't want to give yourself completely to your spouse?"

"Edward," I could sense she was smiling. "That's life. Not everything is perfect. In the case with Bella, all I can say is she's lucky to cancel her wedding before it's too late."

I snorted. "Lucky?"

"Perhaps she's in love with another man, but she never got the chance to say it to him or she thought this man only thinks she's just a friend to her."

I froze.

Suddenly I understood all Bella's strange behavior.

Her compliments.

Her shining eyes.

Her soft kisses on my cheek.

Her gaze on my lips.

Could it be…

Like I said, hoping was dangerous.

"Do you think Bella is in love with someone else?" I asked my mom, slightly trembling.

Please, let it be me.

"Possibly, yes."

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "That's why I want to ask you about that, Mom. Because she's acting so strange around me. Sometimes I see the longing in her eyes, she always kisses me good night and I swear I see her glances at my lips once."

"She kisses you?"

"In the cheek, Mom. It's not what you think."

"Oh…" I heard my mother sigh. "It could be the chance she's in love with you."

I wanted to believe that.

"But, she's with Newton-"

"Edward, being together for years doesn't mean they love each other. As a man, do you think Newton loves Bella?"

I sighed and played with the fabric of my trousers. "No, Mom. I always think he has something in his mind about Bella and from what Bella told me, I'm guessing right." I took a deep breath. "I'm just so confused, Mom. What should I do? I only have three more days before she returns to Seattle."

"You should tell her how you feel."

"Mom!"

"Edward, are you going to let this chance slip away from your fingers again? My dear, you're in love with her for years. She has the right to know."

I rubbed my face tiredly. "I know. But, what if she didn't love me back?"

"As a woman, I can tell she has feelings for you, but she's afraid you don't look at her the same as before because she's almost married."

I scoffed. "What kind of theory is that?"

"Unlike men, we have lots of consideration regarding our feelings."

I rolled my eyes.

"I still think you should talk to her, Edward," My mother continued.

I leaned my head on the couch.

Should I talk to her?

I was afraid she would ran away if she knew my feelings or I felt disappointment if she rejected me. But, my gut told me that my mother was right. I had to talk to Bella.

"Edward?"

My mother's voice brought me back to reality.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. "There's another thing, Mom."

"What is it, dear?"

I stared at the ceiling. "Bella said she loves Newton's affection for her…like his caring or whatever. Could it be she thinks that I only see her as my friend because I don't…you know…gave her a sign of affection?"

"Hmmm…that makes sense and I think Bella is afraid to ruin your friendship with her if she told you her feelings."

I nodded glumly. "I see."

She took a deep breath. "It's all up to you, dear. But, remember…chance only comes once and second chance is a rare thing."

I closed my eyes.

Deep in my heart I knew my mother was right.

"Talk to her, Edward."

I opened my eyes. "Wish me luck, Mom."

She chuckled. "You already had your luck, my son."

I smiled. "Thanks, Mom."

"Anything, dear. You better sleep now. Good night."

"Night, Mom."

I pressed the end button and clutched my phone.

I just got another chance with Bella so I better took it. As for the results, I hope it was good.

I looked at my phone and sent a text message for Bella.

_Hi, Bella. I was wondering if you'd like to visit my house tomorrow. You already cook for me several times. Let me return the favor._

_Edward_

I pressed the 'sent' button and moments later my phone vibrated.

I opened the text message from Bella.

_I'd love to, Edward. See you tomorrow._

_Bella_

Like my mom said, this was my chance.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward on the move ^^<strong>

**Let me know what you think :)**


	7. She's More Than A Friend

**Thank you so much for all your lovely reviews :)  
><strong>

**This is chapter 7.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**She's More Than A Friend**

The moment Bella agreed about me cooking dinner for her suddenly made me nervous. I knew Bella's favorite food was Italian, but what should I cook?

I spent half of the night browsing about Italian food on the net before fell asleep on my couch. I woke up in alert in the morning when I realized Bella will visit my house today so I did a very quick cleaning around the house.

After having a shower and had a quick breakfast, I drove to Bella's father house and knocked the front door. Bella opened the door with big smile on her face and I suddenly remember my plan to tell her my feelings later today. My heart beat increased and I felt slightly nervous. But, when I saw Bella's sparkling eyes, I forgot my nervousness.

_Oh, hell with that! I'm going to tell her and that's final._

Bella packed some kind of lunch box for us and I escorted her to my car.

"So, where are we going now?" I asked her and turned my car's engine on.

She smiled timidly. "I want to visit my dad's grave." She looked at my eyes. "Is that okay with you?"

I smiled back and involuntarily caressed her cheek. "I told you yesterday that I'm at your service."

"But-"

"I know you're going to feel guilty," I interjected with a chuckle. "Tell you what, as long as you let me cook dinner for you tonight, I'll call it even."

Bella laughed. "Deal."

I grinned and nodded. "Deal." I changed the gear and drove from her driveway. "Do you want to buy flowers for your dad?"

"Yeah, I'd love that," she answered with low voice.

I drove my car to the flower shop in town and Bella bought some flowers before we drove to the public cemetery. I attended Chief Swan's funeral years ago in hoping I could talk to Bella, but I only could stand on my spot watching her standing silently when her father's casket was lowered to the ground. Newton was there too, but I barely paid attention on him.

We walked side by side until we reached Chief Swan's grave.

_Charlie Swan_

_Beloved father and husband_

_Forever in our hearts_

Bella kneeled and put the flowers on the grave while I remained standing. She brushed away some dry leaves and pulled out some wild grass before I decided to give her a little help. She gave me a small smile when she saw me did the same thing as she did.

She stood not long after that and I followed.

"My dad would be happy to see you if he was still alive," Bella said softly.

"Do you think so?"

She nodded. "He always likes you. I don't know why. I guess he has man intuition that I don't understand." She took a deep breath. "I think I understand why he doesn't like Mike."

I glanced at her sideways. She didn't look heartbroken, only sad…and I had no idea what thing could possibly cause her that way. Was it because she feels sad because she didn't listen to her dad about Newton or sad because she just realized how an asshole Newton was at her wedding vows rehearsal?

I gingerly held her hand and she looked at me. I smiled. "Maybe we can talk in other place. I'm sure Chief Swan doesn't want to see you sad right now. Especially when you're with me."

Bella smiled back. "Yeah, you're right." She looked over to the tomb and whispered softly, "I miss you, Dad. Love you."

I suppressed the urge to hug her when I heard her words, but I restrained myself. Holding her hand at this moment was already a big step for me.

Bella looked back at me. "Come on."

I nodded slightly and began walking to the front gate with my hand still holding her hand. "So, where are we going now?" she copied my question earlier.

"Do you mind if we go to Port Angeles to buy some groceries for our dinner tonight?" I asked her back.

She raised her eyebrows. "Wow! You really mean it when you said you didn't want to go to Newton's store again, did you?"

I smirked. "You should know me well, Miss. Swan."

She chuckled. "I think I do. Well, Port Angeles it is. And, what's on the agenda after that?"

I opened the passenger door for her when we arrived at our car. The lunch box caught my eyes and I got another idea. "What do you say if we have a little trip to Port Townsend for after lunch picnic?"

Bella's eyes widened and sparkled. Oh, how I loved to see those sparkling brown eyes. "Oh, that would be wonderful. I love that town."

I grinned, suddenly felt proud of myself. "Well, let's go."

She grinned back and sat on the passenger seat. After everything was settled, we drove from the public cemetery to have our little trip.

* * *

><p>We arrived at Port Angeles at lunch time and I decided to shop for my groceries when we returned from Port Townsend. After having lunch, I drove to Port Townsend. It only took 1 hour drive from Port Angeles. Port Townsend is one of the finest examples of a Victorian Seaport in the United States and also is home to some of the most outstanding public parks in the state of Washington. That was one of the reasons I initiated the picnic after lunch.<p>

I decided to visit Chetzemoka Park. The Park has flower gardens, picnic areas, play equipment, and a bandstand modeled after the Victorian original, as well as access to the beach and tidelands.

Perfect!

Bella looked surprised when I took her to the park. "I don't remember my dad ever took me here. This is such a beautiful place."

We had our spot with the ocean view and Bella opened the lunch box. She brought some sandwiches and two water bottles for both of us. We ate our snack by talking random things and sometimes laughing at each other jokes. I couldn't help myself to stare at her beautiful face and sometimes Bella sensed my stare. The result was the beautiful blush on her cheeks.

In short time, we finished our snacks and sat next to each other staring to the ocean. I glanced at her and saw Bella hugging her knees on her chest. She looked like vulnerable teenage girl.

"Bella?" I couldn't stop myself.

"Hmmm…"

I took a deep breath. "How do you feel right now?"

She didn't answer me first, but bit her bottom lip. "I don't know…happy, sad, confused…"

I see.

"And how do you feel about Newton?" I asked her carefully.

Bella shrugged. "I don't really feel anything against him. Somehow I feel relief I broke off the engagement." And then, she looked at me. "Why did you ask?"

I smiled timidly and bowed my head. "I just don't want to see you sad." That was the truth. I took another deep breath. "I wish…I could make you happy before you return to Seattle. I have no idea when we could meet again." And that was the saddest part.

I felt my cheek was being stroked and I raised my head in surprise. I saw Bella smiling tenderly while her tiny hand stroked my other cheek. I thought I could die right there and then.

"I'm not sad anymore, Edward. I'm glad I came home. I could visit my dad's house, his grave and mostly seeing you. I miss you."

I blinked.

Surely, she missed me as a friend. Not more like in my part.

She took a deep breath. "I wish I could tell you something, but I'm afraid it'd only complicated things."

Huh?

"Pardon me?" I blurted out.

Bella quickly composed her face and shook her head. "Nothing." She looked at the sky and then at me. "It's getting late. Do you still want to cook that dinner for me?"

Oh!

Yeah!

Dinner!

"Um…yes. Absolutely," I answered quickly.

She smiled again and quickly rose on her feet. We walked hand in hand to our car and I drove back to Port Angeles. I stopped by at a grocery store and bought the things I needed for my dinner with Bella.

"What kind of food that you're going to cook?" she asked me when I paid everything at the cashier.

"Italian food," I grinned.

Bella looked at me in amazement and chuckled.

I guessed she liked it already.

I drove back to Forks and arrived exactly at 6 pm. I parked my car at my driveway and Bella blinked rapidly when she saw my house.

"Wow, Edward. You have a nice house."

I smiled. "Thank you."

I opened the passenger door and my front door for her. I felt a little bit smug when I saw her expression. Clearly, she loved my house.

"You can watch TV in the living room while I prepare for our dinner," I said to her.

"O.K!"

I smiled and quickly walked to my kitchen to cook our dinner. Thankfully, I used to help my mom at her kitchen so I didn't have any difficulties at all. I successfully prepared the dinner in 1,5 hour and brought out the plates to the living room. Bella quickly rose from my couch and helped me arranged the food and the plates.

I watched her nervously when she took a bite of her food. Seconds later she smiled and I grinned happily.

We ate in comfortable silence and Bella offered to wash the dishes afterward. I waited nervously in the living room. I knew the time was becoming closer for me to tell her my feelings.

I sat on the couch and bounced my legs repeatedly, praying everything was going alright even after I told her everything.

"Edward? Why are you shaking your legs?"

I almost jumped when I heard her voice.

Bella raised her eyebrows. "Are you alright?"

I took a deep breath. "Yeah…yeah, I am….I…uh…I want to talk to you about something."

She nodded carefully and sat next to me on the couch.

I blew a breath and looked at her hands on her lap. Shouldn't I hold her hand or not?

"Edward?"

I looked into her eyes and finally said it.

"Bella, for all these years you are not my friend. You are more than that. I…" I closed my eyes briefly before opened it again and looked at her again. She stared at me with wide eyes.

"I love you, Bella."

* * *

><p><strong>You did it, Edward!<strong>

**Hmm...what do you think about Bella's reaction?**

**Link and picture of Port Townsend and Chetzemoka Park are in my writing blog: www(dot)ffamoet(dot)wordpress(dot)com**

**I can't promise for update in the next week because I'm sure Twilight fandom would be busy when Breaking Dawn Part 2 trailer will be released**

**As for now, let me know what you think ^^**

**Thank you for reading :)**


	8. She's Asking For Time

**Thank you for the comments, alerts and favorites :)**

**This is chapter 8.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**She's Asking For Time**

She only stared at me with wide eyes and her hands both were in her lap.

I stared back.

What should I do now?

I already confessed my feelings for her and she just sat there in silence.

It felt like forever before she exhaled and lowered her gaze on her lap. "You love me?" she asked me in very low voice. I almost couldn't hear it.

"Yes," I answered her shortly. Even my own voice was strange to me.

Bella closed her eyes briefly, opened it and stood from the couch while I was watching her reaction closely.

How did she feel?

Angry?

Confused?

She walked several steps and then stopped. Her back was on me. "For how long?"

I blinked.

_For how long?_

_Was she serious?_

"As long as I can remember," I answered her.

I watched her shoulders moved up and down before she turned around and looked at me in the eyes. I couldn't understand the emotion in her eyes.

"Why?" she asked me again.

I unconsciously raised my eyebrows and chuckled lightly. "Are you serious, Bella? You were asking me why I love you?"

"I don't need you pity, Edward."

I narrowed my eyes. "Pity? Is that what you thinking about? I thought you know me better than that."

"Well, if you know me well, you supposedly know that I just broke off an engagement-"

"STOP IT!"

I couldn't help myself. She needed to stop protecting herself with her wall. It didn't do any good for her. I rose from the couch in a flash and stared at her deeply.

"If you want to know how long I have loved you, let me tell you something, Bella. I FUCKING LOVE you since high school, okay? I care for you, I adore you…you're everything that I want!"

Bella gasped and I exhaled.

Damn it!

I just realized I had yelled at her.

"Why now?" she asked me. "Why FUCKING now, Edward?"

I ran my hand through my hair and looked at her eyes again. "I want to tell you how I felt, but you seemed so happy with N—him. I don't want to ruin our friendship. If you are happy with him then I'll be happy too."

I took a deep breath.

"I admit I had several dates, but I've never…" I sighed, "had feelings with every single woman I've dated. I couldn't give my heart."

I took several steps closer, but Bella remained still. "My heart already belongs to you, Bella. Even though you already gave you heart to someone else. I just wanted to tell you my feelings. You deserve to know there's someone who cares for you and loves you for who you are. Good or bad."

Bella started to breathe faster.

"It really breaks my heart whenever I see you sad. Stop feeling sorry for yourself, Bella. You deserve more than him. I'll try to make you happy if you let me."

I walked closer again and now we were just inches apart, but I kept my hands to myself.

"I know you feel something for me. You just didn't want to say it to me yet, but I can feel it, Bella. You said you don't love him. I know you have feelings for me."

Or maybe _love _me, but I knew it was too premature for that.

"I miss you…you didn't even call me…I didn't know how you were doing…I always thinking about you, Bella….wondering how you are," I said in low voice.

Her eyes turned watery and she began to sob. This time I didn't hesitate. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her to my chest. She cried in my embrace while I was stroking her hair gently. I was not hoping for her to return my feelings…she already had enough, but as a man I wanted to comfort her the way I could, to support her and showed her how much I loved her.

After several moments, her cries subsided and she raised her head to look at my eyes. I wiped her tears on her cheek and kissed her forehead.

"Edward-"

"Shhh…you don't have to tell me a thing. I just wanted to tell you the way I felt. You don't have to tell me the same thing to comfort me."

Bella took a deep breath and rested her head on my chest. "I just feel so overwhelmed. I just need some time. And I'm sorry if I yelled at you earlier."

I smiled grimly. "Never mind about that. I had no other options. Your time is almost up here, Bella. You will return to Seattle in the next three days. Don't let my stupid confession delays you here."

I felt she was shaking her head and she leaned away from my embrace. "Do you trust me, Edward?"

I blinked.

"Yes," I answered almost automatically.

She smiled and caressed my cheek before she sighed. "I think I better go home now."

"Oh…yeah…" I cleared my throat and let her go from my embrace.

We rode in silence to her father's house. I glanced several times at her direction, but she seemed deep in thought. I looked back to the road and racked my brain for a conversation. She would return to Seattle in three days and what would happen with Chief Swan's house? Did she already sell it?

"What will happen to your father's house?" I decided to ask her my inner questions.

"I sell it."

"Oh."

Bella took a deep breath. "I sell everything, including the furniture. I only packed my things from my old room. I already taken care of the papers and a realtor in Seattle will handle the transaction."

"I see."

And then, we returned to another silence.

Ten minutes later, I parked my car on Chief Swan's driveway. I opened her door and walked her to the porch.

She turned at me and smiled. "Thank you for today, Edward. I'm so happy."

I grinned. "Anytime, Bella. Like I said, if you're happy then I'll be happy too." I looked around the house and sighed deeply. "I'll miss this house if you really going to sell it."

"Yeah," she looked briefly to the house and then to me. "But, I think it's necessary and I'm sure my dad would understand."

I smiled. "I think he already did."

Bella smiled again and raised her hand to caress my cheek. I looked at her eyes, uncertain, but she moved closer.

"Can I try something?" her sweet breath caressed my face and I almost passed out right here and then.

"Yes?" It was sound like a question rather than an answer.

Her hand moved to my nape and her face moved closer to mine. My heart already beat erratically. My logical sense told me to step away because this was wrong. We were not sure about our feelings, but my dreamy sense was longing for this, to feel her lips on mine.

And then, she finally pressed her lips and my body jolt with electricity. It was so powerful and made me gasped. Bella took the opportunity and kissed me deeply. My arms wrapped her tiny waist and I pulled her closer.

This time our kiss was turning urgent.

This was what I've always imagined. Her lips were so soft and my body was burning with desire. I've never gotten so close with a woman before and it made me crazy.

But, I knew we needed to stop.

I slowly ended our kiss and caressed Bella's cheek. Her lips were swollen from our kiss and that sight made my blood ran faster.

She was so tempting!

Bella looked at me with dark eyes and a dream smile on her face. "Wow."

I chuckled and kissed her nose. "Wow, indeed." I kissed her hair and whispered in her ear. "Thank you for giving me my first kiss."

I leaned away to look at her face and she was already blushing. I knew I wasn't her first kiss, but I didn't mind.

"I know this is sound weird or rather inappropriate, but I've never felt a kiss like that before. Even with…you know…"

Ouch!

I grimaced. "Yeah."

Bella held my hands and looked at my eyes. "Thank you for everything, Edward. Like I said I just need time. I hope you understand."

I smiled and kissed her forehead. "I do understand, Bella. Just remember, I'll always be here when you need me."

Bella smiled and pulled her hand from mine slowly. "Good night, Edward."

"Good night, Bella."

I watched her opened the front door and closed it before I walked back to my car and started the engine. I stared at the house for the moment and gathered my thoughts.

I had said it.

I told her my deepest feelings for her.

And now, I only could depend on my luck…if I had it.

The kiss…

I fucking loved it.

But, I knew Bella needed time to sort things out.

If time was what she wanted, then I would give it to her.

I just wished that Bella realized it soon.

* * *

><p><strong>I think Edward needs a hug...<strong>

**Let me know what you think ^_^**


	9. She's Meeting Him

**Actually, I'm on vacation mode right now, but thankfully the internet is not bad here so I could post this new chapter.**

**Thank you to my readers for your support and your reviews; and also to my readers who keep this story into your favorite/alert list :)**

**This is chapter 9.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**She's Meeting Him**

"So, how was it?" My mom asked me when I managed to sit on my couch after arriving from Chief Swan's house. As soon as I got back in my place, I called my mom. I knew she would be eager to hear from me.

"Well…I told her," I answered shortly. My mind was still daze from the kiss earlier.

A pause.

"And?"

I took a deep breath. "And…her reaction was a little bit surprising in the beginning, but then she understood. She asked for time."

"Hmmm…I can understand her reaction. She was probably so overwhelmed about your confession while she still couldn't get her emotion checked after the engagement."

I raised my eyebrows. I guessed women really spoke in one language which I haven't understood yet.

"Anything else, dear?" My mom asked me again.

I ran my hand through my hair and leaned over on the couch. "I'm positive she has feelings for me, Mom. I can see it in her eyes."

"That's good, Edward. That means you already knew how to understand her emotion."

"And I think you were right," I went on. "She underestimated herself because of her broken engagement, but I assured her it was nothing. I still love her."

"Oh, Edward," I could sense she was smiling on the other line. "I'm so glad you did the right thing by talking to her. I'm sure Bella will come around."

I nodded slowly. I really hope so.

"Have you thought about what happened next? I heard that Bella already sold Chief Swan's house. That means she doesn't plan to stay in Forks for long terms."

I knew that.

Actually I've been thinking about the same thing. I lived in Forks while Bella lived in Seattle. If we wanted to make everything worked, I needed to re-think my future plans.

"Edward, dear…"

I took a deep breath. "Yeah, Mom?"

"I know this is all up to yours, but your father always sure you are qualified to apply in bigger hospital…in bigger city," My mom said softly.

I looked over at the ceiling. First, it was Mrs. Newton and now it was my mom who said the same thing. Mrs. Newton's reason was only making me angry while my mom's was enough to make me considered everything.

"Tell Dad I'll think about it, Mom."

"I will, my dear. You better have a rest now. And maybe…just maybe…you could take Bella with you for our family dinner on Sunday?"

I chuckled. "I really need bigger luck for that, Mom."

My mom laughed slightly. "I'm sure you'll have it soon."

I smiled. "Good night, Mom."

"Good night, Edward."

I pressed the end button and tossed my phone on the couch. I looked over at my ceiling again. I've already moved this far and there was no going back. If I wanted to be with Bella, as a man I had to prove it to her. And I knew one of them.

Moving to Seattle.

* * *

><p>In the next day I arrived at the hospital early because I needed to cover my shift from the day before. Once I arrived in my practice room, my phone buzzed and I smiled when I realized it was a text from Bella.<p>

_**Morning, Dr. Cullen *smiley face***_

_**I hope you will have a great day today. Umm…are you free tonight? Do you think you can have dinner with me? My treat!**_

_**I feel so bad about yesterday and I just want to make it up to you.**_

_**Bella**_

I blinked.

Oh.

Dinner.

With Bella.

_Hell, yes!_

I texted her back quickly.

_**Morning, Miss Swan *cheeky grin***_

_**Thank you, beautiful…as for tonight, there will always be a time for you. See you tonight.**_

_**Edward**_

I grinned when I sent the message to Bella.

A great way to start up your day.

My patients came and went for the half day and I managed to keep myself busy until lunch time. I sat on my chair in the cafeteria t have my lunch when my dad sat next to me with a plate and a glass of water in his hands.

I raised my eyebrows. "Hello, Dr. Cullen."

My dad grinned. "Hello, Dr. Cullen."

I chuckled.

"So, how's your day, son?" My dad asked me before picked up a spoon of his lunch.

I shrugged and did the same before answering, "Minor cases, as always."

He nodded and we both enjoyed our lunch for a while. After finishing our lunch, my dad stared at me. "Your mom told me you're thinking about moving to the big city."

I pursed my lips. "Yeah, I'm thinking about it."

My dad smiled slightly. "If you already have your decision, just let me know, Edward. I can contact some of my friends."

I smiled back. "Thanks, Dad."

When the lunch time was over, I returned to my practice room and proceeded wearing my white jacket when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in."

The door cracked open and I saw Shelly smiled at me. "Another patient, Doctor."

I nodded. "Send her in."

Shelly nodded and disappeared before she came back with a blond woman. I could tell she was pregnant, although it was only in second trimester; probably this was her fourth month. I didn't recognize her, though. Forks was a small town. I knew everyone in this town. She was probably just arrived in town. Visiting a relative, maybe?

I smiled at her while Shelly gave me her chart. I was guessing right. She was pregnant and her chart said she was having problems with her flu.

"Hello, Miss…" I looked over at her chart. "Montgomery. How can I help you?"

She was quiet a lovely lady with blue eyes, but it was nothing compared to Bella.

She smiled. "Um…yes, Doctor…I think I have flu, but I want to make sure. I don't want to take the wrong medicine…you know…that could harm the baby. My fiancé insisted me to see a gynecologist, but I assured him a doctor would be fine."

"I see. Please, sit here and I'll see what I can do," I told her and pointed to the examination bed.

She complied and I set up my stethoscope. I checked her vital organs and the baby's heart beat. I could tell she was indeed having flu and her blood pressure was a little bit lower.

I put my stethoscope on my desk and sat on my chair. "Your blood pressure was a little bit lower, Miss Montgomery. I'll give you some medications for your flu and to increase your blood pressure."

"Thank you, Doctor."

I wrote the prescription and gave it to her. "I hope you getting well soon and please enjoy your stay here in Forks."

She looked surprised. "How…how do you…?"

I smiled. "This is small town, Miss. We know each other so it's easy for us to recognize a new one."

She laughed lightly. "I see. Well, thank you, Doctor."

I nodded. "Have a nice day, Miss."

"You too, Doctor."

* * *

><p>I went home at 5 in the afternoon and quickly drove to my house. I took a shower and changed my clothes for my dinner with Bella. I honestly felt a little bit nervous too. What was her intention this time? My gut told me this was not just her way to apologize to me, but she would also tell me about her decision.<p>

I just hoped my luck was already bigger this time.

I arrived at Chief Swan's house at 7 pm and knocked the front door. Bella opened it and I saw her with a lovely blue dress. It was perfect with her skin.

We drove to Kalaloch Lodge Restaurant, a cozy place near LaPush beach. We took our seat with the view of the beach and we placed our order when a waiter asked for it.

I looked over at Bella when the waiter left our table. Under the dim light, she looked so radiant. And I could tell she was a little bit nervous. I took a deep breath and gingerly held her hand on her lap. Bella's head shot up and I prayed mentally I was not to bold.

I smiled when our eyes met. "Are you alright, Bella? You look a little nervous."

Bella chuckled nervously and squeezed my hand lightly. "I'm alright."

I looked over her thin dress and I knew that dress was not protecting her from the cold weather. Even though she brought a bolero jacket, but it didn't protect her from the cold either. I stood up and removed my black jacket while Bella looked at me in surprised.

"Wear this, Bella. You're cold," I said to her and handed her my jacket.

She blinked. "But, how about you?"

I smiled. "I'm wearing a sweater and besides it's warm enough. Please, take it."

Bella nodded slowly and took the jacket from my hand. My jacket was big enough for her small frame and I felt satisfied that it could keep her warm.

"So, tell me about your day," Suddenly Bella spoke to me and I had to laugh seeing the sparkle in her eyes.

We chatted randomly until the waiter gave us our orders. We ate in comfortable silence and when we finished our food, it was my turn to get nervous.

"Um…Edward…thank you for coming here with me. I hope I'm not boring you yet," Bella said in soft voice.

I smiled and held her hand again. "I'm happy to be here with you. In fact, I'm happy to see you."

She smiled slightly and sighed. "Actually, I want to tell you something…" Her words stopped and then she turned rigid.

I furrowed my eyebrows and looked over on the same direction which caused Bella to freeze. This time it was me who went rigid.

In the far side of the restaurant, I saw Newton with a woman.

And not just a woman.

That woman was Miss Montgomery.

* * *

><p><strong>A picture of Kalaloch Lodge Restaurant is on my writing blog www(dot)ffamoet(dot)wordpress(dot)com<br>**

**As a treat for my readers, I'll give you a teaser from the next chapter if you leave me your review. I've never done this before, that's why I call it a treat :)**

**So, let me know what you think ^_^**


	10. She's Dealing With Her Past

**Thank you for all your wonderful reviews :)**

**This is chapter 10.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

**She's Dealing With Her past**

"Shit," I blurted out under my breath when I saw Newton and the blond woman while my brain worked automatically to gather the pieces.

Of course Miss Montgomery was a new person here. She just arrived here or maybe the day before. My body went cold when I remember what she said to me in my practice room.

_My fiancé._

If she was telling the truth, than Newton was more stupid than I thought. Not only he left Bella heartbroken and got another woman pregnant, but he also wanted to marry her; whatever his reason might be. I shivered when Bella's words rang in my mind; the part which she told me that Newton only interested in her body.

I quickly looked over to Bella who still frozen on her seat.

"Bella, do you want to go now?" I asked her in low voice.

"It's too late," she answered me while her eyes didn't leave Newton. She motioned him with her head. "He's already seen us."

I looked back to the spot where Newton and the woman stood. Bella was right. They already saw us. Newton only raised his eyebrows while Miss Montgomery smiled widely, but then she narrowed her eyes when she saw Bella.

Suddenly I felt Bella grasped my hand tightly when they approached our table. I squeezed her hand back, telling her silently I would fight for her no matter what.

"Bella, what a surprise to see you here…" Newton grinned and glanced at me. "Mostly with Cullen here."

I nodded curtly. "Newton." I didn't really want to have a courtesy with him, especially right now.

"It's really good to see you again, Doctor. I didn't expect to meet you so soon," This time it was Miss Montgomery who spoke to me.

From the corner of my eyes, I could see Bella turned her head on my direction.

I squeezed Bella's hand again. "I hope you're getting well, Miss."

The blond woman grinned and titled her head. "You said Forks is a small town, so I guess it's not a surprise to see you…" she snorted. "And her."

Alright!

This is enough!

"It's very nice to see you both, but Bella and I are leaving," I looked over at Bella and tugged her hand slightly. "Come on, Bella."

She nodded and released her grip from my hand. We both rose from our seat and planned to walk from the spot as soon as possible, but Newton being an ass apparently had another plan.

"So, I see you get your chance with her now, Cullen," he chuckled. "I bet she will refuse when you try to get intimate with her. She's an ice queen."

And what happened next was beyond my reality. Suddenly Bella spun around and hit Newton square in the jaw. She really had a great hook because that stupid ass felt limply on the floor with his fiancé gushed over him.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, NEWTON!" Bella hissed angrily. Her eyes were wild and full with anger. "I was the one who broke off the engagement and after seeing what you did with this woman, I'm forever grateful I don't sleep with you." And then Bella pointed her finger to the blond woman. "And you, lady…pray every day that he won't leave you for another bimbo."

"Mike would never do that. He loves me," Miss Montgomery shouted.

"Well…breaking news…he said the same thing to me too and then he left me for you. A cheater is always a cheater," Bella spat back.

The blond woman gasped and her eyes widened.

"Damn you, woman! I will press charges for hitting me," Newton threatened.

Bella laughed lightly. "Go ahead. I know every person in the police station. Besides, I have witness here." She looked at me and I smiled.

"Yes, you do, Bella," I grinned.

"And you, Cullen. I'll make sure you can't run a practice again in the hospital."

I rolled my eyes and looked over to the dickhead who was half-sitting on the floor. "You are not a major, Newton. Your parents are only the owner of the grocery store. Besides like your fiancé said…Forks is a small town. I'm sure the news was already spread. They all know the truth. Stop being so powerful, by the way. You are nothing!"

I turned around and grabbed Bella's arm. I'd really like to get out from this place immediately.

"He will leave you, Bella! Soon or later he will leave you!"

I stopped on my feet and turned around to see Newton smirked. I narrowed my eyes and approached him slowly. His grin was slowly disappeared when he saw my angry expression. I lowered my face to his level and said through clenched teeth, "Don't compare yourself with me, asshole! I am a gentleman and I intend to keep it that way. I had loved Bella since high school, even when you followed her like a lost puppy. I let her to be with you because I want her to be happy. But, now…don't expect me to sit back seeing you and your fiancé disgraced Bella like that. You are wrong, Newton! I'm better than you!"

Newton blinked several times while I stood back on my feet. I paid the bills with Bella's card and politely asking for apologize, but the manager just dismissed me out and said that ass man deserved it. Bella didn't say much when I drove back to her house. She just sat there on the passenger seat when I parked on her father's driveway. I silently turned the engine off and looked at her.

I took a deep breath. "Bella? Are you alright?"

"I'm sorry," she said so low I almost didn't catch her words.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked her softly. A soft tendril of her hair fell over her shoulder and I smoothed it back.

"I didn't mean to cause a scene like that."

I cupped her face with my hand. "Bella, look at me."

She slowly turned her head and my heart clenched seeing her broken eyes.

"It was not us who caused the scene. He did. Don't worry."

She closed her eyes briefly and opened it again before nodding at me.

My gaze unconsciously moved to her lips. "May I kiss you?" I asked her without thinking. I looked back at her eyes and she looked at me full with longing.

Without another word, I lowered my head and captured her lips with mine. She still tasted wonderful and her lips were so soft. Bella returned my kiss, slowly and lovingly. I could kiss her forever, but I knew she needed her rest. I ended the kiss and stroked her cheek gently.

"Do you need a company tonight?" I asked her, not really expecting the answer would be yes.

She shook her head.

I was guessing right.

I kissed her forehead. "Sleep well, Bella. I love you." I decided to openly say that to her since she already knew my feelings.

Bella nodded and kissed my cheek. "I know, Edward. Good night and thank you for the jacket."

"Good night."

She opened the door and walked to the front door. I watched her unlocked the door and got inside. I blew a breath and turned the engine on. I was planning on call her back the next day. Today was already hard for her. I drove back to my house and by the time I sat on my couch, my phone rang. I rolled my eyes when I saw the caller ID.

I pressed the answer button. "Yeah, Dad?"

"I just received a very nice word from Mr. Newton."

I snorted. "Really? Newton. Sr or Jr?"

"Senior."

I took a deep breath. "Look, Dad. I don't care what he said, okay? I just did what I had to do."

"Well, son…sorry to disappoint you, but I'm calling you not for telling you I'm disappointed. It's the opposite, actually," my dad chuckled.

I raised my eyebrows. "Really?"

"I know you love Bella so much. You won't defend her like that unless the situation was so bad. I'm so proud of you, Edward."

I laughed lightly. "Seriously, Dad. I think this is the first time you agree with me over fighting with someone."

"There's always an exception for everything."

And then, my door bell rang and I looked over at the door with furrowed eyebrows.

"Is there someone who rings your bell?" My dad asked.

"Yeah."

"Are you expecting someone?"

I got up from the couch and walked over to my door. "No."

I opened up my door and blinked several times when I saw who was behind the door.

"Bella?"

"Oh…Bella is in your house? Okay, call you later, son." I just realized I still held the phone on my ear when the line disconnected.

I quickly put my phone back in my pocket and looked at her closely. Bella stood in front of my door with jeans and T-shirt under her jacket with a pair of sneakers. Her eyes were red and swollen. I guessed she was just crying.

"Edward, do you mind if I stay here tonight? I don't want to be alone." And then, she broke into another sob.

I quickly wrapped my arms around her and lifted her up. She was still sobbing in my embrace when I lay her down on the bed in the guest room. I took off her sneakers and covered her body with the comforter.

"Stay here, Bella," I said to her, but she grabbed my arm when I was about to stand.

"Please, don't leave me," she whispered brokenly.

I couldn't deny her.

I took off my shoes and lay next to her under the comforter. She leaned onto my chest and I wrapped my arms around her.

I didn't expect her to tell me what was going on, at least not tonight.

Bella needed her rest.

Seconds later, her breathing was getting steady and I knew she was already asleep.

I kissed the top of her head. "Sweet dreams, beautiful. I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, things are getting better for them...<strong>

**Reviews are love :)**

**Thank you ^_^**


	11. She's Telling MeWhat?

**Thank you for all your reviews and support :)**

**This is chapter 11.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

**She's Telling Me…What?**

I watched Bella sleeping before slowly slipping out from the bed and tucked the blanket tighter to her body. I stroked her hair gently. Exhaustion was so evident shown in her face and my heart ached because of it. She had been through so much these past few years and the event tonight was the trigger for everything. Bella breathed slowly and I smiled slightly. Seeing her slept peacefully at least warmed my heart a little bit.

I got out from the room and checked the front door. Bella's suddenly arrival caught me off guard; I didn't even think how she could be here in the first place. I saw her blue car in my driveway and it amazed me she could drive the car on her own with that state. I locked my front door and sat on the couch.

In the middle of the silence in my living room, I could think more clearly.

Surely, I didn't want to leave Bella alone tomorrow if I had to go to the hospital and mostly, her decision to come to my house must be meant something.

I made a phone call to Shelly and my dad. I asked Shelly to spare me two days and promised her I would work double shift in Monday and Tuesday to cover it. She didn't ask much, I guessed she already knew the news. As for my dad, of course he asked what had happened. I told him that Bella broke down and I let her sleep in the guest room. My dad only asked that I should be there for her and he would handle everything in the hospital. I also told him to start contacting his colleagues in Seattle. He was amazed, definitely, but he didn't ask any further. I ended my conversation after thanking him and changed my clothes to my sleeping outfits.

I walked back to the guest room and Bella was still sleeping peacefully. I lay next to her and stroked her hair. I've never shared a bed with a woman before, so this was a new experience for me. Seeing her sleeps in my bed stirred other feelings on me.

I wanted her to be in my bed for the rest of my life.

* * *

><p>I felt something on my face.<p>

Tender touches.

I slowly opened my eyes and met with a pair of brown eyes. I smiled softly and held the hand that touched my face. "Hi."

Bella smiled. "Hi."

I gazed at her. "How do you feel this morning?"

She sighed and leaned her head on my shoulder. "Tired and a little bit hungry."

I chuckled. "I can prepare breakfast for us. You can use the bathroom if you want."

Bella turned her head. "Don't you have to go to the hospital?"

I shook my head. "I ask for two days off."

She frowned. "Edward, you shouldn't-"

"I'm not going to leave you alone in my house, especially in your state like this."

We looked at each other before Bella sighed. "I can't change your mind, can I?"

"No," I answered stubbornly.

She took a deep breath and finally nodded.

I kissed her forehead. "I'll prepare our breakfast. Take your time, beautiful."

She smiled softly. "Thank you, Edward."

"Anytime, Bella."

She played with the fabric of my T-shirt. "And after that maybe we can…talk?"

I cupped her face with my hand. "Anything you want. I'll meet you in the dining room."

She nodded again.

I got up from the bed and quickly strolled to my bathroom. I had my quick shower and changed my clothes before preparing my breakfast with Bella. In the middle of my preparation, I saw Bella walked to my kitchen and she was biting her lip.

I raised my eyebrows. "Bella?"

Her cheek flushed. "I…I'm sorry…I forgot to bring my clothes last night. Is there…um…is there any of your old clothes that I could wear?"

I blinked several times and then smiled. "You don't have to feel embarrassed, Bella. Come on."

I held her hand and walked her to my room. I opened the closet and pulled out some of my old T-shirts and pants. I gave it to her while she was still blushing. "Is there anything that you need?"

She shook her head and mumbled her 'thank you' before hurrying back to the guest room.

I chuckled and walked back to the kitchen. I finished my cooking when Bella appeared in my kitchen with my T-shirt and pants. The sight left me breathless and stirred warm feelings on my stomach.

"What? Is there something wrong in my face?" Bella asked curiously.

I blinked and shook my head. "Um…no….not at all. I'm sorry. Here's your breakfast."

She smiled and we both sat together and enjoying our breakfast. After finishing our food, Bella washed the dishes and she held my hand. She guided me to the living room and we both sat in the couch.

"Thank you for everything, Edward."

I smiled. "No need to thank me, Bella. I'm happy to see you better now."

She took a deep breath and slowly released her hold on my hand. "I owe you an explanation."

I looked at her closely. "Well…not really. Not if you don't feel you want to tell me."

Bella shook her head. "No, I have to tell you. But, first I want to ask something."

"Sure."

She looked at me. "Do you know the woman?"

I looked back at her. "She was my patient yesterday. She told me she didn't feel well and making sure to have the right medicine for her flu so she didn't harm the b-I mean her pregnancy."

Bella nodded. "Do you know her first name?"

I raised my eyebrows. "Does it matter?"

"No."

"Why did you ask?"

"Well…you kept calling her Miss…I suppose you know her first name, but you don't want to say it in front of Mike or you even don't know her first name."

I laughed lightly. "I choose the latter, Bella."

"Yeah…do you mind if I ask how long her pregnancy is?"

"Maybe it's her fourth month."

Her eyes turned sad. "I see."

I held her hand. "Bella? Talk to me, please."

Her lips quivered and she bowed her head. "My wedding rehearsal was held two months ago, Edward."

_Holy!_

That means Newton already gotten that woman pregnant when he was still with Bella. My blood ran faster in my veins. That vile man!

"But, like I said…I'm glad. I'm glad everything turns out like this."

Huh?

"I don't understand, Bella."

"My father always told me to follow my heart. I've never understood why he said that. But, I knew it the moment I broke off the engagement and I went home to sell my dad's house and then I met you again."

I was getting confused.

"Bella-"

"Please, hear me out, Edward!"

I blinked several times and then nodded.

Bella raised her head and looked deeply to my eyes. My knees were getting weaker. It was a good thing we were already seated.

"I've told you that I've never loved Newton, right? I've never given my heart completely for him and mostly myself to him."

Yeah, well…I'm grateful for that.

"The truth is deep in my heart, I already loved someone, but I didn't want to ruin my friendship with him."

I stopped breathing.

Bella smiled. "You still have beautiful eyes, Edward. I've always missed it all these years. I felt like I was torn into two. Half of my heart wanted to stay with Mike because I can't hurt him, but the other half was still thinking of you. You're not the only one who ask how I was doing because the same goes for me too."

This time I was completely still.

"I love you too, Edward."

* * *

><p><strong>Um...reviews?<strong>


	12. She's Giving Me Her Journal

Now, what will they do with this new information, and how will she feel when he tells her he is going to look for a job in the City...thrilled I hope! (irishnlove2shop)  
><em>They will...but, they also need lots of things to settle. They will come around :)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for all of your reviews :)<br>**

**Thank you also to my new readers and also to all of you who already read this story from the beginning.  
><strong>

**This is chapter 12.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

**She's Giving Me Her Journal**

I was positive I didn't move or blink after hearing Bella said the words.

_She loves me?_

I longed to hear that from her, even fantasized it, but referring to our situation right now only made me sat there immobile.

A soft touch in my hand reminded me that I wasn't alone.

"Edward?" Bella called me softly.

I looked up at her and saw the uncertainty in her eyes. "Please, say something," Bella said again, half pleading.

Oh.

What should I say now?

I blinked several times to break up the trance. I took a deep breath. "I don't know, Bella," I blurted out.

_Damn!_

Why did I say that?

Bella bowed her head and nodded slightly. "I know you're going to say that. You don't trust me, right? You think I said that because I want to move on from Newton."

I looked at her in surprise.

I guessed Bella misunderstood and I shouldn't have said what I just said earlier.

Bella sighed and then glanced at the big clock in the wall. "It's almost noon and I haven't packed my things from my old room." She pursued her lips and then she looked at me. "Can you come with me to my dad's house? I want to show you something."

I was silent for a moment before nodding. "Maybe I could give you a hand?" I asked her, hoping I could talk to her later to explain.

After Bella changing her clothes back into her outfits in the previous night, I rode with my Volvo to Chief Swan's house. I parked my car behind Bella's blue one and followed her inside until we stopped in front of her cupboard in her room. She opened it and took an old box. She lifted the box and placed it in her bed. I sat next to her and watched her took an old diary or maybe a journal. She smiled dreamily before giving the book to me.

I looked at her a little bit confuse. "What do you want me to do with this?"

"Read it."

"What?"

"I want you to read it."

I chuckled nervously. "Bella, this is probably your personal thing. I don't want to-"

She put her finger in my lips and I stayed still.

"Just read it, Edward." And then she sighed. "I'll call you later."

Huh?

"Don't you want me to help you?" I asked her curiously.

She shook her head. "No, I want to do this by myself." She began pacing around her room and collected her things, leaving me sat there awkwardly in her bed.

Moments ago we were lying together in my bed, but now she looked like she was avoiding me.

_Great!_

She was really angry at me.

"Bella, I'm sorry about what I said earlier. It didn't mean that I didn't trust you, but-"

"I understand, Edward," she answered me without even looking at me. "Just read that journal and we can talk later."

I sat there for a while watching her walking around in her room before taking deep breaths. Knowing Bella, I knew she wouldn't change her mind.

My shoulder slumped. "I'll call you later, Bella."

"Hmm…"

I rose from the bed and walked back to my car. I leaned myself onto the seat before glancing at the journal in my hand. It was medium book in purple with a Latin "B" in the bottom. I guessed 'B" meant "Bella".

I drove back into my house and sat again in the living room. I was thinking to call my mom and asking for some advices, but I decided not to. I needed to settle this on my own. I glanced at the purple journal on the coffee table in front of me. With a deep breath, I opened the journal and my heart beat faster when I realized this was Bella's journal. I looked at the date and I realized this was her journal when she was in high school.

_Ugh! I hate Mike! Why is he following me around like that? He is so bold. He even didn't care that I was with Edward eating our lunch._

I smiled slightly.

Her journal was written in short paragraphs. Most of it expressed how she felt annoyed with Mike and enjoying her time with me.

I stopped in one page when I saw her messy writing. I assumed she wrote that in a hurry or when she was angry.

_Next week is prom and Edward hasn't asked me to become his date. Mike was asking me instead. What should I say?_

I shivered.

She expected me to ask her to go to prom?

I opened another page and another. The more I opened, the more I could see how frustrated Bella was. She was hoping that I somehow looked at her more than a friend, but always disappointed whenever I always treated her only as a best friend.

My heart drummed.

I was shaking slightly the moment I read her final page.

_Today is the graduation day. Maybe today is the last day I could see Edward Cullen. Should I tell him that I love him or should I not? I don't want to ruin our friendship and mostly Mike. Even though we already dating for one year, but I knew I didn't love him. I know I love Edward. But, how come you love someone that doesn't love you back? It could only hurt you and killing you slowly. Maybe someday I could learn to love Mike, but I know it won't be the same as I love Edward._

_I just hope Edward could know my feelings._

I almost choked my own breath when I read it. Memory from my graduation day played in my mind. At that time she only said I have beautiful eyes, but her eyes…her eyes said something to me.

"Damn it!" I cursed out loud.

How could I be so foolish?

How couldn't I see her love for me in her eyes?

Now I knew why Bella wanted me to read her journal.

This journal was her story and her feelings; her true confessions for me.

How could I doubt her when she said she loves me?

I quickly grabbed my car key and walked to my Volvo. I drove back to Chief Swan's house almost like crazy man. I wanted to hold her and kiss her.

I parked my car on the driveway and quickly opened the driver's door.

I knocked the front door frantically and moments later it opened and revealed a girl with brown eyes and brunette hair.

This time I didn't hesitate.

This time I didn't ask for her permission.

I got in and kicked the door close before wrapping my arms on her waist and kissed her senseless. Bella was surprise at first, but then she wrapped her arms on my neck and kissed me back.

This time I was sure.

We loved each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward finally goes for some action :)<strong>

**Reviews?  
><strong>


	13. She's My Life Now

**Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews :) I see some of my faithful readers there ^^  
><strong>

**This chapter takes a while to write, even had several edits and I hope you like this one.  
><strong>

**This is chapter 13.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

**She's My Life Now  
><strong>

"What time is it?" Bella asked me.

"I don't know and I don't want to know," I answered her lazily.

We were together and curled up on the couch after spending time kissing each other senseless. I wanted her so bad physically, I won't lie about that, but I realized we both still need to move slowly. And besides that was not my priority thing. The first thing was how I could convince Bella I was better than that vile man.

Bella giggled on my chest and looked up at me. She smiled softly. "I take it you already read my journal."

I smiled back and caressed her cheek. "I did and I'm sorry for what I said earlier. It's not that I don't trust you. I just want you to love me for me and well…it's because you're with him for so long."

Bella nodded thoughtfully. "I understand how you feel." And then she looked at me tenderly. "That was what made me afraid too. I know you won't trust me so easily. That's why I need you to read my journal."

I frowned a bit. "Is it okay with you about me reading your personal stuff?"

She shrugged. "I don't mind and besides that's the truth and you deserve to know."

I smiled slightly and kissed her lips. "How do you feel when I told you that I love you?"

Bella sighed and leaned her head on my shoulder. "Ecstatic and a little bit confused too. Somehow I don't want you to take pity on me."

I cupped her jaw and forced her to look at me. "I'll say it again to you, Bella Swan. It's never because I pity on you. It's because I truly love you."

She smiled slightly and caressed my cheek. "And I'll say it again to you, Edward Cullen. It's never because I want a substitution. I truly love you."

My love soared in my chest.

Bella rested her chin on my shoulder. "What will happen after this?"

Well, this was the most important thing.

"I have no idea," I answered her a little bit nervous. Would she like us to be a couple or partner? I personally chose the first one.

"So…we are a boyfriend and a girlfriend?"

I blinked several times.

"Gosh! We sound like high school kids," Bella muttered in my shoulder.

I laughed. "Well…I like that terms."

Honestly, I did. But, how come we are a couple if I never ask her in the first place?

I held her hand. "Bella?"

She looked at me again. "Hmm?"

I smiled sheepishly. "Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

Bella blushed before she giggled nervously.

I raised my eyebrows. "Bella…your answer?"

She continued her giggles before composing herself and looked at me still with blushing cheeks. "Yes, Edward."

This time I was the one who was grinning and I kissed her hard. Bella smiled on my lips and she ended our kiss. Her face suddenly turned serious.

"But, you live here and I live in Seattle. How could this is going to work?"

Ah!

I knew she would bring it up somehow.

I smiled knowingly. "Well…I already asked my dad to contact his colleagues in Seattle. Hopefully he could come out with something next week."

She blinked several times. "Are you saying you will move to Seattle?"

"Yup. That's the plan."

"Is it because of me?"

I shook my head. "No, Bella. It's because I want this for both of us. I'm serious about us."

Bella took a deep breath and looked at me lovingly. "Thank you, Edward."

"And besides we both need lots of quality time," I smiled. "I'm looking forward for that."

She nodded and chewed her bottom lip.

I looked at her curiously. "What's on your mind now?"

She sighed and leaned her head on the couch. "Nothing. It's just…everything turn so fast. In the beginning of the week, I was a complete mess and in the end of the week I have a boyfriend. It's too much for a girl."

I smiled internally.

And then, Bella looked at me. "Do you have any plans when you already moved to Seattle?"

I leaned my head on her shoulder. "The first thing is I need to find a job first and then looking for apartment. I'm sure it will take time, maybe two or three months." I raised my head and looked at her. "I'm sorry, but I think we both will have some long distance relationships before I finally move to Seattle."

Bella giggled softly. "Gosh, we are really sound like teenagers."

I grinned.

She held my hand. "No pain no gain, right?"

I smiled softly. "More like it's a step in the beginning of our relationship."

She nodded. "I guess Mike's mom gave you the right advice."

I pressed the urge to scowl when I heard his name. I took a deep breath and played with Bella's fingers instead. "There's always a bright side in every problems. Mrs. Newton only said what my parents have said in a long time. They also told me that I could do better in big city."

I sighed and then looked at her eyes. "I just want us to move forward. The past is behind us. Let's do this together, Bella."

She smiled slightly and I kissed her forehead. My eyes caught the sight of empty boxes and I smiled. "Come on. I'll help you pack."

Bella giggled before nodded.

I helped her packing her old things from her room and sometimes Bella told me stories about her things that I hadn't known yet. Those little things could help me to understand her better. After everything was done, we both realized the day already turned into afternoon and we hadn't had our lunch. I guessed our happy mood made us forget that we needed to eat. Bella insisted to have her shower first before I took her to have our dinner in Port Angeles.

When Bella had her shower, I contemplated the idea having dinner with her in my parents' house tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Bella spent the night in my house. We talked a lot until we both fell asleep. And after some persuasions, she agreed to have dinner in my parents' house. I drove Bella back to her father's house around noon because she said she wanted to check her stuffs the last time before she headed back to Seattle in Monday. That thought saddened me, but I cheered myself because it won't be long until I could be with her permanently.<p>

I called my parents after taking Bella home and they were so happy when they knew I would take her to the dinner. After cleaning my house, I picked up Bella at 7 pm and headed to my parents'. I could see she was so nervous. She wore casual outfits because I told her this was not a formal dinner. I, myself, only wore my shirt and my jeans.

When we arrived at the house, my parents greeted us and Bella's nervousness slowly disappeared. We ate our dinner comfortably and I must thank my parents for making Bella feel accepted and loved.

After the dinner is over, Bella insisted to help my mom washing the dishes in the kitchen while I watched my dad packed his things to his working bag.

"You're working?" I asked him.

My dad nodded. "Night shift."

His answer stunned me. He still had time for his family even though his hours in the hospital were so crazy. That was the one thing that I admired from him and I learned that family is number one no matter how busy you are, unless there is a very emergency case.

"Edward?"

I blinked several times and saw my dad next to me.

"What are you thinking? It seems serious," he said to me and then took off his bag.

I shrugged. "Lots of things."

He chuckled and looked at me. "I already contacted my colleagues in Seattle and you'll hear a word or maybe two in the next two or three weeks."

I nodded.

My dad clapped my shoulder. "You worry too much. Relax."

I sighed. "It's not that I'm worried about getting job there. It's just…I realize me and Bella still need to learn how to be a couple." That sounded so lame.

He smiled tenderly. "Like I said, you worry too much. Learn together and you both will be fine."

"Thanks, Dad," I answered in soft voice. I took a deep breath. "So, how's everything going in the hospital? I hope the gossips were not so bad."

My dad chuckled again. "No, it's not bad. Amusing is the right word."

I rolled my eyes.

"See you tomorrow, son. I already said goodbye to your mom."

"Yeah, Dad." I grinned. "Have a nice night."

This time it was my dad who rolled his eyes.

I watched him got out from the back door and heard his car's engine turned alive. I saw his car out from the garage and sped in the middle of the night. I looked over to the clock in the living room and realized it was getting late. Bella said she wanted to drive early in the morning so I guessed we had to go home by now.

I walked to the kitchen and stopped when I heard my mom and Bella's voices.

"I'm so happy you finally come to your sense, dear. My son loved you since high school and he still does until now," I heard my mom said and I blushed slightly.

Was I going to continue eavesdrop their conversation?

I was about to walk back to the living room when I heard Bella's voice. "Yes, Esme. I love him too."

_Oh, screw it!_

I leaned on the wall and continued to listen.

"And Edward looks so happy."

"I'm happy too."

"Have you both talked about what you guys will do next?"

I took a deep breath.

"Edward said he wants to move to Seattle."

I heard my mom chuckled. "Yeah, I'm sure he told you that. Actually my husband and I always told him to move to the big city, but I guess he never considered it until now."

"Do you think Edward move to Seattle because of me?" I heard Bella's edgy voice.

I pressed my palms on the wall.

"I think Edward wants move to Seattle because this is the right time for him. Even if you didn't come here, you both probably will still see each other there. Honestly, I'm proud of my son. He knows what he wants and he is serious about that," my mom answered.

I blew a breath.

"I see."

There was a silence before my mom said again, "Bella, Edward is not Mike. Don't look at him the same way. His way to show his affections to you probably is different from Mike in the future. But, I'm sure you know how much he loves you."

_Oh, Mom._

"I know that, Esme. Thank you," Bella answered.

_Thanks, Mom._

"And please, be patient with him. He never had a girlfriend before. You're the first."

I almost slapped my forehead.

Thanks to my mom for making me feel embarrassed.

Seriously, I needed to cut their conversation and took Bella home. I took a deep breath and walked back several steps from the kitchen before composed my face and made myself acknowledged by them.

"It's late, Bella. Do you want to go home now?" I asked casually.

Bella was sitting on the dining chair next to my mom and she smiled. "Yeah, of course." She turned to my mom and said goodbye.

My mom raised her eyebrows when she met my eyes and I smirked. I knew she probably realized I was eavesdropping.

* * *

><p>In the next day, I went to work early and Shelly told me to give <em>visite<em> in the morning. I ignored the whispers from the nurses. I was sure they were talking about what happened between me, Bella and Newton.

When I returned to my station, Shelly gave me a new chart and apparently my first patient was a 10 years old boy. Shelly said the boy was afraid and I had no other choice than to be a little bit persuasive with him. I met the boy at the waiting room, but before I talked to him, from the corner of my eyes I saw Bella walked through the waiting room door.

I blinked several times. I didn't expect her to come…well, not that I wasn't happy about that. It was because after we were both kissing good night, she said she would drive to Seattle after breakfast. And it was almost 7 am, so this was really a surprise for me.

"Bella?"

She smiled and my heart flipped.

"Hi, Doctor. I just want to say goodbye before I go."

I felt slightly sad, but I quickly composed myself. I would visit her in the end of the week.

"Your visit definitely cheers me up," I answered her.

Bella's eyes sparkled and she gingerly held my hand. "I'm going to miss you."

I smiled softly. "I'm going to miss you too. We'll see each other soon. I'll visit you this Friday."

"I'm looking forward for that."

She kissed me softly and then caressed my cheek. "I'll see you soon."

I nodded dumbly. "Yeah."

She smiled one more time and turned her back at me. She walked out from the waiting room to her car and I watched her drove from the parking lot.

_Oh, I'm going to miss her._

And then, I felt someone tugged my white jacket and I quickly looked over to see a boy next to me.

_Shit!_

How could I forget that I have patient?

And now his mom looked at me in amusement after my previous PDA.

"Is she your girlfriend?" the boy asked me.

I blinked several times and I saw Shelly's eyebrows shot up.

I cleared my throat. "Um…yes."

"She's pretty."

I smiled. "Yes, she is."

"You must be a good guy because a pretty girl like her won't be friends with bad guy. Are you the one who's going to examine on me?"

For a 10 year old boy, he was so damn smart. What did his mom fed him with?

"Um…yes."

He nodded. "Good. I trust you. Can you examine me now?"

I was sure that not only I was amused, but the boy's mom and Shelly too.

"Uh…yeah, of course. Please, come with me."

The boy took my hand and we both walked to my practice room. Shelly covered her face with a chart and I was sure she was giggling.

I smiled slightly.

With Bella, my life was so much better now.

* * *

><p><strong>Medical terms<strong>

_Visite: a duty which performs by a doctor and a nurse to check the patients in his station._

* * *

><p><strong>Well, everything looks so good :)<strong>_  
><em>

**There will be two or maybe three chapters left or maybe more, still undecided...I'll tell you for sure in the next chapter.  
><strong>

**Meanwhile, kindly to tell me what you think :)  
><strong>

**Thank you ^_^  
><strong>


	14. She's Having Her Weekend With Me

Wondering how long it will take for him to find a job, and it is really quickly if he will be able to find a place to live on such short notice...hmmmmm?  
>Oh, or will these 2 just "slip up" and have to just buy a house with a yard for a huge brood? Sounds like a fun plan! (irishnlovetshop)<br>_Your review always cheers me up...lol...You'll have the answer in this chapter...some of it *grins*_

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for all your wonderful reviews :)<strong>_  
><em>

**This is chapter 14.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

**She's Having Her Weekend With Me**

The whispers and gossips were everywhere for the next few days. I ignored it although there were few bold nurses who asked me whether it was true or not that I have a relationship with Bella. As much as I wanted to dismiss the question, the only way to tame gossips was telling the truth. So, that was what I did. By Thursday, they were gone like nothing happened. As for Mike and his fiancé, I heard they returned to Seattle on Sunday. I just hoped he didn't do anything stupid there or I won't hesitate do something to him more like Bella did.

Actually it was not the gossips which occupied my mind. Other than Bella, I was planning and re-planning everything if I did move to Seattle. What would I do with my house? How about my furniture? Where will I stay in Seattle? In an apartment or a house? And other endless planning. I spoke with my dad in the night before my plan to visit Bella. My dad gave me some inputs and joked with me about the 'disadvantage' in having a house if you're still a bachelor. He amused me sometimes. He also gave me some names of the hospital there and I planned to see it during my visit to Seattle.

But, I knew I needed to talk about this with Bella too. Speaking about Bella, we called and texted most of the times. It was a little bit awkward at first, but then it gotten more comfortable by time. I guessed this was another thing that we both had to learn together.

On Friday morning, I drove to Seattle early and arrived nearly lunch time. Perfect time for taking Bella to have a lunch. I parked at the school parking lot and took my phone out. I texted Bella and told her that I had arrived and would take her to lunch. Bella didn't reply, I guessed she was still teaching her students. And then, several minutes later I heard the bell ringing for lunch break and I turned the engine off. I got out from my car and leaned next to it. The building now was full with children voices and I looked at the front door curiously. I couldn't wait to see Bella.

And then, the door opened and my wish came true. Only it was better than my wish. My jaw dropped when I looked at the brunette woman who walked out from the building. Her eyes swept over the parking lot and then she smiled when her eyes landed on me.

I blinked several times.

Well, I've had spent a week with her before; I've seen her several times on casual outfits, but not like this.

On shirt, pencil skirt and a pair of low heel shoes.

_Holy!_

My girlfriend is so damn sexy!

And my body stirred in response.

_Focus, Edward!_

What can I say? I'm a man.

Bella stopped in front of me and kissed my cheek. I closed my eyes briefly when I inhaled her smell. I missed her so much!

"Hi there," she smiled. Her eyes sparkled and my body shivered.

Honestly, I needed to learn how to control my body.

"H-Hi," I stuttered.

She giggled and I grinned unconsciously. It warmed my heart that I was the one who caused her this way.

"So, are you still going to take me lunch?" she asked me sweetly.

Oh…yeah!

I almost forgot about that.

"Oh…yeah, definitely," I answered her.

Bella took my arm. "Come on, I'll show you my favorite place."

I couldn't wait for that.

I drove to a cozy diner following Bella's direction. It was not far from the school and also not far from her apartment. I smiled inwardly when I saw how Bella animatedly showed me the buildings. Somehow I knew she showed me her world.

We sat next to each other and Bella blushed deeply. She was so adorable.

A waiter came to our table and we both placed our orders. After writing on his note, the waiter left me alone with my blushing girlfriend.

I chuckled lightly. "You're blushing?"

Bella nodded.

I playfully raised my eyebrows. "Are you feeling embarrassed sitting next to me?"

She shook her head.

"Then, what is it?"

She bit her lip before answering, "Um…well, this is the first time we have a lunch date…if you call it that way."

A lunch date.

Hmmm…I liked that.

I smirked and kissed her blushing cheek. Bella looked at me in amazement. "It's a lunch date, then. By the way, you look so beautiful today, my dear. I miss you."

Bella blinked several times before laughed nervously. "Edward, it's only my working outfit. It's nothing."

I didn't leave my gaze from her. "I think you look so sexy."

Bella's eyes widened, but I won't regret what I said. I was just speaking the truth.

And then, she smiled and held my hand which rested on the table. "Thank you."

I grinned and she giggled.

Best lunch date ever.

During our lunch, Bella told me a little bit about her friends here; such as her colleagues, Angela, her college friend, Alice with her boyfriend, Jasper and Jasper's sister, Rosalie who was dating Emmett. She told me she already told them about me and they were happy about it. Bella also told me they couldn't wait to see me.

After having our lunch, I took her back to the school. I parked my Volvo and looked over at her. "Thank you for having lunch with me, Bella."

She smiled and kissed my cheek. "You're welcome and thank you for coming here. What will you do until I finish my hours?"

"Well, I plan to look around for the hospitals in town. My dad gave me some names and I just want to see them," I answered her.

Bella nodded slowly. "And where do you plan to spend the night?" she bit her lip.

I blushed slightly. Honestly, I wanted to spend the night at her apartment…we did it before in my house back in Forks, but again it was up to her.

I cleared my throat. "Um…well, I was hoping to spend it in your place, but I understand if-"

I couldn't finish my answer because suddenly Bella wrapped her arms on my neck and kissed me deeply. I was shocked at first, but then my body responded automatically. I wrapped my arms on her waist and kissed her back. How I missed it!

Bella ended our kiss and stroked my cheek. "You don't have to ask for it, Edward. You can stay in my place."

I grinned widely. "Thank you, Bella." I glanced over the building and then back at her. "You should go inside or you're going to be late."

She laughed lightly and released her hold on my neck. I smiled at her when she closed the passenger door. I watched her walked back to the building and unconsciously ogled her behind.

Yup!

My girlfriend is so damn sexy!

* * *

><p>Bella's apartment was not small, but not too big either, perfect for her. I picked her up after driving around seeing the hospitals in town. She insisted to cook me dinner and of course I agreed whole heartedly.<p>

Bella went to her kitchen while I took the bathroom. I showered, changed my clothes and played with the TV remote switching over channels because Bella forbid me to help her. She called me around 7 pm and we ate our dinner together. After that, I volunteered to wash the dishes before joining her in the living room to watch TV. She leaned on my chest the whole time and I enjoyed the feeling being close to her. But, as much as I wanted to stay awake, my body betrayed me and I yawned.

I could feel Bella moved and I looked at her.

"Do you want to sleep now?" she asked me timidly.

I smiled sleepily. "Yeah, I guess so. I'm so tired. I'll sleep here on the couch."

Her eyes turned hard. "No way. You can sleep in my bed."

I blinked. "But, what about you?"

Her cheeks flamed. "Um…I'm sleeping there too."

Oh…

Oh!

I almost punched myself for my stupidity.

I guessed I was so sleepy so my brain didn't work properly.

I smiled and kissed her forehead. "Let's go to sleep, then."

Bella nodded and quickly turned the TV off. She locked her door and then held my hand, guiding me to her bedroom.

Her room was warm and smelled like her. This was definitely my favorite place. Some parts of my brain wondered if Newton ever came here, but I dismissed that thought.

I was unsure what to do when I saw her crawled under the comforter. I fidgeted on my feet and Bella raised her eyebrows. "Are you going to stand there all night?" she smirked.

I almost rolled my eyes.

I took a deep breath and slowly slipped next to her. Bella laid her head on my chest and I felt complete. I wrapped my arm around her waist and she sighed.

"Do you know I've always dreamed about this since I return from Forks?" she murmured.

I smiled and absent mindedly played with her hair. I looked over the ceiling. "Really?"

"Uh-hmm…I like lying here next to you. I feel safe."

I kissed the top of her head. "I will always keep you safe."

She nodded and looked at me. "I know you do." Bella caressed my cheek and then stopped on my lips. "You're the first man who lay here with me."

_Thank you, Lord!_

I couldn't hide my happy smile. "I'm so happy that I'm the first."

Bella smiled back. "I'm happy too."

She looked so alluring under the dim light and I couldn't resist not kissing her. I rolled her on her back and kissed her deeply. Bella responded and knotted her fingers on my hair.

_I like that!_

My body responded immediately. I could feel her warmth, her soft body underneath me and her haggard breathing between our kisses. My hands unconsciously roamed over her body. My mind told me to stop, but my body didn't seem to cooperate. It was the moment when Bella put her hands on my chest and I knew I had to stop. I ended our kiss and tried to control my breathing. I glanced over at Bella and she was trying to control her breathing too.

I looked at her eyes, worried that she might be angry with me, but I found none. I saw her eyes full of love and longing.

I stroked her cheek gently. "I'm sorry. I think I got a little bit too far."

She smiled. "It's alright. I like it."

I looked at her face again and I knew this was the right time for us to have the "talking". "I want you, Bella. I do…but, I think we need to move slowly. And besides, you need to know that the physical thing is not on my top priority. I just want to you to know that I love you."

She kissed my lips once. "I know, Edward. And you know how much I love you. We'll know when the time is right."

I smiled at her and kissed her back before I lay on my back. Bella scooted closer and leaned again on my chest.

"Do you have any new plans once you move from Forks?" she asked me gently.

I took a deep breath. "One or two. I will sell my house, definitely, and maybe put some of my stuffs in my parent's house and bring some of them with me here. I'll look for apartment here before I decided to buy another house."

Actually I wanted to buy a house for me and Bella. I looked over at her and pondered in my mind. Would it be good if I told her my plan right now? Was it too early?

As if she knew I was looking at her, Bella lifted her head and looked at my eyes. "What is it?

I smiled timidly. "I want to buy a house, not for me, but also for both of us."

Bella stared at my eyes before slowly she bowed her head and blushed. "You…you mean…living together?"

I watched her face closely. Well, there was no turning back. "Yes, with you as my wife."

Her head shot up. "W…what?"

I held her hands. "I want to marry you and I know we have a lot to learn, but I know what I want. I want you to be my wife."

She bowed her head again. "You do know that I almost got married, right?"

I squeezed her hands gently and she looked at me again. "I'm fully aware of that, but none of it will deter my mind. Everything happened for a reason, Bella. And maybe the reason is for us to be together."

Her eyes turned glossy and then she leaned her head on the crook of my neck. "Oh, Edward."

I squeezed her arm gently. "Let's go to sleep. We can talk more tomorrow."

She nodded and wrapped her arm on my waist. "Best weekend ever," she murmured and I laughed lightly.

Best lunch date and best weekend ever, indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>Where can we find a man like this Edward these days? *sighs*<strong>

**Review means love :)  
><strong>

**Thank you ^^  
><strong>


	15. She's Having Insecurity

**So sorry for the very late update...RL really caught up with me.  
><strong>

**Thank you so much for all your reviews and for all of you who keep this story in your alert and favorite list :)  
><strong>

**This is chapter 15.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

**She's Having Insecurity  
><strong>

I was checking my monthly reports when the lunch time came. I cleaned up my table before my eyes landed to a framed photograph on my desk. I smiled when I saw it, it was a picture taken several weeks ago when I had visited Bella in Seattle. Her arms wrapped my neck from behind and she was smiling. I remember the occasion; it was when Bella introduced me to her friends. I've met all of them and they seemed approving my relationship with Bella.

And now it has been two months since I started our relationship. I smiled again. The other reason why I was smiling was because I would see the realtor with Bella this afternoon. She came again to Forks despite her reluctance to settle her father's house transaction. Apparently a family in Seattle was interested to Chief Swan's house and they intended to buy it. This occasion also reminded me that it would have some time if I wanted to sell my house. I've already transported some of my things to my parent's house so my house looked bigger because of the vacant spaces. I also had some interviews in Seattle, but no news yet. I wasn't sure I could get a job in Seattle, but Bella and my parents always encouraging me. Even if I didn't get a job in the hospital, I could open my own practice.

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I smiled when I saw a text message from Bella. She already waited for me in the front desk. I quickly removed my white jacket, grabbed my bag and quickly walked out from my practice room. My smile grew wider when I saw Shelly grinned at me.

"Bella is waiting for you, Edward," she greeted me.

I nodded. "Thank you, Shelly."

"Have a great time, Doctor," Shelly winked at me.

I grinned again and my eyes landed on the brunette woman. It didn't matter how many times I looked at her, Bella looked more beautiful. She smiled and rose from her chair. I approached her with quick steps and hugged her. I wanted to kiss her, but I knew it wouldn't be appropriate here.

"I miss you," I whispered on her hair.

"I miss you too," she whispered.

I leaned away from my embrace and looked at her eyes. "How was your journey?"

She shrugged. "I'm getting used to drive from Seattle to Forks."

I chuckled. "I know you'll get used to it." I stroked her hair gently. "What time is your appointment with the buyer and the realtor?"

"At 5. They were asking if I could change it to 3, but I know you want to be there so I said no," she rolled her eyes.

I grinned. I asked her to change the appointment because I wanted to be there when the transaction was held. I knew she could handle it by herself, but I just wanted to be at her side. In case she needed me.

"Then 5 it is." I held her hand. "Shall we?"

We walked out from the waiting room hand in hand. When we were about to reach the parking lot, suddenly Bella stopped and I looked at her curiously.

"Bella?"

She gestured her head to one direction. "Look who's here."

I furrowed my eyebrows and looked over the direction she told me. I went rigid when I saw her.

Miss Montgomery.

Her belly looked bigger than the last time I saw her two months ago. She was probably in her second trimester by now.

But, what was she doing here?

Was Newton with her?

I looked again at Bella and realized she was staring at me.

"Do you know she's here?" she asked me.

I took a deep breath. "No, I don't." I looked again at where Miss Montgomery went. "I think she's going to the obgyn section. Maybe she's here to check her pregnancy."

"Maybe."

I looked again at Bella. She was biting her lip now. "Do you think her fiancé is also in this town?" I asked her. I still remember our last encounter and I didn't think it would be better if we saw each other again.

Bella shook her head. "I don't think so."

I looked briefly to the building and then to Bella. She didn't remove her gaze. I tugged her hand lightly. "Come on."

She turned her head at me and then nodded.

Bella didn't say much during our journey to Port Angeles. She began to talk when she met the family and the realtor. I learned that the couple who bought Chief Swan's house had two children and they needed the house for their vacation house. I watched Bella settled the transaction and then took her to dinner. She remained silent even until I parked my car in my garage. I opened her door and she smiled timidly at me. I let her took the bathroom before me. She was already laid in the bed when I finished my shower and changed my clothes.

I lay next to her and kissed her hair.

"Bella, are you alright? You are so quiet since we went to Port Angeles," I said to her.

She took a deep breath. "Do you think something happened to her?"

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Who? Miss Montgomery?"

Bella looked at my eyes and smiled.

"Finally, I can see your smile," I teased her.

She chuckled and rested her head on my shoulder. "Yeah…Miss Montgomery. It's just strange you keep calling her that way."

I smiled and stroked her hair. "That's because I don't know her first name. I'm not interested to know either." I looked at her face and rubbed her arm with my free hand. "Do you want to tell me what's bothering you?"

She took a deep breath. "It's just…strange. Why is she here? I mean…there are lots of obgyns in Seattle, but why she's coming all the way here? To Forks?"

I wanted to say she got the point.

"I don't know…I just feel…strange," she added.

"Is that bothering you? I mean…that she's here?" I asked her.

Bella shrugged. "Not really." And then, she looked at my eyes. "I have you now."

I smiled and kissed her softly. "I am yours, Bella."

She nodded. "I know and I am yours too." She leaned again on my shoulder. "Sometimes I still can't believe that we are together. I'm just afraid that someday you'll be disappeared."

Where did she get that?

I would never leave her. Ever!

I cupped her cheek and Bella stared at my eyes. "I'm here as long as you want me. Call me selfish or over confident, but I know I'm better than your ex fiancé. I'm going to prove that." My eyes soften. "I love you, Bella."

She smiled and kissed me. "I love you, Edward. I never doubted you."

I nodded and kissed her forehead. "Thank you, baby. Let's get some sleep. Tomorrow we'll see them again and give them the house's key."

Bella nodded back and this time she leaned on my chest. "Good night, Edward."

"Good night, beautiful."

I watched her closed her eyes and slowly she fell asleep. I looked over at the ceiling and pondered what she had just said. We've been together for two months now and she knew about my intention to marry her. It was just strange that she still had insecurity that I would leave her someday.

I would never do that.

I would prove it to her even if it took a lifetime.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm...what is Miss Montgomery doing in Forks?<strong>

**Meanwhile, please tell me what you think by pressing the review button. It's blue now and I really like it ^^  
><strong>

**Thank you ^_^  
><strong>


	16. She's Everything To Me

Can her (Miss Montgomery) name be Lucy? (sandra1992)  
><em>Granted!<em>

To irishnlove2shop:_  
><em>Are you a mind reader? lol

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for all your wonderful reviews :) It hit 100 mark now ^^<strong>

**This is chapter 16.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The most beautiful thing a woman can tell you is that she loves you.<br>_Robert Pattinson_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

**She's Everything To Me**

I woke up in the morning when my phone alarm buzzing on the night stand. Without fully opening my eyes, my hand wandered over to find my phone and turned the alarm off. I rolled over and my hand dropped over the bed. My senses told me that the side of my bed was empty and my brain worked quickly. I opened my eyes and found that I was indeed alone in my bed. I sat up quickly and looked around my room. I breathed the sigh of relief when I saw Bella's backpack was still in my room. I got up from my bed, brushed my teeth and washed my face before I went to search for Bella. My steps were stopped in my kitchen. A very lovely smell attacked my nose and my stomach growled. I almost rolled my eyes over my traitorous body. I composed my face before I continued to walk and saw Bella's back on me. She was wearing a very short pants and my old T-shirt. Again, my body stirred in response. Seeing her in tight skirt could make my blood run hot and seeing her like this was also not making any differences. I took a deep breath to tame my desire and slowly walked over her. From her shoulder I could see she was preparing breakfast and my heart turned warm. I smiled and wrapped my arms on her waist. She jerked a little bit before relaxed on my embrace.

I kissed her shoulder. "Good morning, beautiful."

Bella chuckled lightly. "Morning, handsome. The breakfast will be ready soon."

I nuzzled her hair. "You almost gave me a heart attack when I found out I woke up alone in my bed. I thought you were gone."

And I've never felt scare so much in my life, not until this morning.

She touched my arm and turned to look at my eyes. "I'm sorry. I just want to prepare your breakfast. I don't want you to get sick."

My heart fluttered.

"I'm a doctor, Bella. I can take care of myself."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but doctors are human too."

I smiled. Finally, I could see her old self and not the silent Bella. "Yes, you are right, sweetheart. I'll be waiting for my breakfast."

I kissed her briefly and sat on the dining chair. I watched her preparing everything until she walked to the dining table with two plates on her hands. Surprisingly, after she put the plates, she sat on my lap with her arms wrapped around my neck.

I blinked several times. Whoa! What was going on?

Bella took deep breaths before finally looked into my eyes. "I'm sorry about what I said last night. I didn't mean to compare you with…you know…I know you are different, Edward."

I sat there motionless, thrilled and surprised at the same time. I could understand her perspective. It was not easy to trust someone else again when you already felt hurt. I knew she was having insecurities and it was a thing that I needed to convince her that she didn't have to feel that way. Yes, it was easier if she realized it by herself. I thought it would take a while, but with Bella it only took a night.

"Edward?"

I blinked again and saw her biting her bottom lip.

As much as I felt surprised, but I also felt happy. I smiled involuntarily. "It's alright, Bella. I understand how you feel. But, you should know I loved you since high school and I still love you now. Is that not enough prove for you?"

She nodded. "I know. And you know that I love you too since high school, right?" she asked me nervously.

I looked at her softly. Why would she ask me that? Did she think I don't believe her?

"Yes, I know, Bella."

Bella took another deep breath and leaned her head on my shoulder. My arms automatically wrapped around her.

"If I could turn back time, I wish I could back to our high school time and just followed my heart to tell you that I love you at graduation day," she continued.

I pondered what she said. I wished for that too, but I thought that would be unwise to hear hr telling me she loved me when she was still with Newton; and mostly when we were about to live apart for our college years. Somehow I thanked to fate that I met with Bella when we were both single. Well, I've always been single…never mind.

I kissed her forehead. "I think it won't do any good for both of us if you told me you love me at our graduation day, Bella. We will live apart for years and honestly I didn't want to live in curiosity about your love confession in my college years."

She chuckled. "So…I think I made the right decision back then."

"Yes, you did."

I felt she nodded. "I still can't explain why I stayed with him all those years. Who am I fooling?" she whispered.

I lifted her chin and looked into her brown eyes. "You can love many people in your life, Bella. But, I don't think that you can fall in love the same way twice."

Her eyes widened slightly and then turned glossy before she leaned her head on my chest. "Oh, Edward."

I tucked her head under my chin. "As for myself, I've tried to love another, but I can't. Because I've already fallen in love with you."

Maybe it was corny, but it was the truth.

Bella looked again at my eyes and cupped my cheek. "I love you, Edward."

I smiled and touched her nose with mine. "As I love you, beautiful. Now, can I have my breakfast? I want to taste your cooking."

She giggled and hopped from my lap. Her eyes sparkled and my heart felt warm again.

A very good way to start my morning

* * *

><p>I went to the hospital with bright mood. Even Shelly raised her eyebrows when she saw me walked in to my station.<p>

"Good morning, Edward," she greeted me.

I grinned. "Morning, Shelly."

She took charts from her desk and gave it to me. "I assume you had a _great _night," she smirked.

I blushed. Yes, it had been great, but not in that way. "Um…yes…but, it's not like what you think," I answered in low voice. I grabbed the charts and looked over the list of my patients this morning and avoided her gaze.

"Uh-huh…well, it's a good thing, Edward. Because if it's exactly what I think, you'll be late," she grinned devilishly.

I rolled my eyes and quickly walk to my practice room. "Thank you, Shelly."

"You're welcome," she answered in a sing-song voice.

Oh, lordy…

I had lots of patients this morning and I just finished examine my last patient around lunch time. I was re-arranging my desk when I heard the door being opened. I almost rolled my eyes.

"Shelly, how many times did I tell you to knock first?"

No answer.

I paused.

That was strange.

I looked up and my body went rigid.

I didn't expect to see her again especially in my practice room.

My eyes narrowed slightly. "Miss Montgomery?"

She smiled and gestured to the chair across from me. "May I?"

I looked briefly at the empty chair and back at her. My guts told me something was off. I took deep breath and positioning my phone desk next to me. I pretended to smooth my white jacket, but in reality I pressed my speed dial to call Shelly's phone.

"Please, have a seat," I gestured to the chair.

She walked in and sat. "How are you, Dr. Cullen?"

"I'm doing fine, Miss."

"Call me Lucy."

I gave her a tight smile. "What can I do for you, Miss?"

She took a deep breath and played her fingers on my desk. My inner guts turned stronger.

"Actually, you can tell me something about your lovely girlfriend, Doctor. Or may I call you Edward?" she smiled.

I gave her my stone face. "I prefer Dr. Cullen, thank you."

Miss Montgomery giggled. I winced over that. When I heard Bella giggled, my insides could flip. But with this woman, I just wanted to vomit.

"Do you think if we could see each other without your girlfriend or Mike in our way, you could like me?" she gave me sideways glance.

I raised my eyebrows. I couldn't believe a pregnant woman just flirted on me and the father of her child is the man who cheated on my girlfriend.

I definitely needed to get out from this town.

"Not likely," I answered her. "My friends in college tried to get me some girlfriends, but it didn't work."

She shrugged. "Perhaps because you haven't found what you looking for."

I folded my arms over my chest. "Actually it's the opposite. I've already found what I looking for." I stared hard to her eyes. "Let's get over with this game, Miss. I can ask security to get you out."

She narrowed her eyes. "You wouldn't dare to do that to a pregnant woman."

I chuckled darkly. "I would dare to do it to a pregnant woman who doesn't know her position. Flirting with a doctor while she has a fiancé."

Miss Montgomery frowned. "He's not my fiancé anymore."

I blinked. "What?"

Slowly, her eyes turned glossy. "After that dinner when he saw you with his ex, Mike changed. He avoided me for some time and then when I asked what was wrong he told me he finally realized that he loved B-her. He wanted to go back to her."

My blood boiled with anger.

How dare he?

Son of a-

"And?" I tried very hard to control my temper.

"I assumed maybe he tried to contact her or whatever, but she never answered it. Even her landlord forbids him to see her."

Thank God!

I must thank him when I visit Bella in Seattle next time.

But, did Bella know about this? Why didn't she tell me if she knew? Or she really didn't know anything.

"Of course she will never answer it. Bella already changed her number," I answered her flatly.

Miss Montgomery raised her head and looked at my eyes. Her glossy eyes stared at me hopelessly. "Why did he do this to me? What makes her so special? Is it because the look or what?"

Honestly, I didn't know how to answer that question. I loved Bella for years, but if someone asked me why, I also didn't have the exact answer.

All I could say is she was everything to me.

"I don't know how to answer that, Miss. But, go ask Newton for his answer," Finally I told her.

She nodded. "And how about you?"

"I have my own answer, but I'll just keep it to myself."

"I understand."

"Good! Now before you leave my room, I want to ask you something."

She looked at me expectantly. "Yes?"

"What was your intention on flirting with me?"

Miss Montgomery took a deep breath. "I…I just wanted to payback on what Mike did to me."

I clenched my jaw. "You are truly unbelievable, Miss. Now get out from my room."

Her shoulders slumped.

"Shelly!" I shouted and she jumped when she heard my voice.

Seconds later, my door opened and Shelly looked at me with guilty face. I narrowed my eyes on her. "Get her out from here."

"Yes, Doctor," she answered dutifully. Shelly looked over Miss Montgomery and extended her hand. "Come now, Miss."

Miss Montgomery nodded and rose from her chair. When they were near the door, I called them to get their attention. "Wait a moment."

They stopped and turned around to face me. I pulled out my phone and showed it to Miss Montgomery. Her eyes widened.

"I have witness if you decide to spread lies about what happened earlier. I suggest you to be wise, Miss. Have a good day."

They finally got out from my room and I tossed my phone on my desk. I rested my face between my hands and minutes later I heard my door being opened again.

"Edward?" I heard Shelly called me.

"How did she get here?"

"I don't know, dear. She was probably sneaking up. I was surprised when I received a call from you and then I realized you need me as your witness," Shelly answered me again.

I raised my head and met her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Edward," she told me gently.

I shook my head. "Don't be. I know that was not your fault. Thank you for helping me, Shelly."

She nodded. "Do you think you can stay until the afternoon? I don't want to push you if you-"

"No, that's ok," I sighed. "I have appointment with Bella in the afternoon anyway. Today is the day she gives Chief Swan's key to the buyer. I don't want to make her worry."

"Alright." And then, Shelly smiled. "You are a good man, Edward. I'm so happy for both of you."

I forced a smile. "Thank you, Shelly. And please tell my dad I need to speak with him tomorrow."

Shelly nodded again and got out from my room.

* * *

><p>In the afternoon, I went home at 4.30. I tried not to think about what happened with Miss Montgomery earlier even though I planned to tell Bella about it. I didn't want to hide a single thing from her. I smiled when I opened my front door and saw Bella sat in the living room and watching TV. The sight was almost like we were already married.<p>

She looked at me and got up from the couch. I wrapped my arms on her waist while she kissed me tenderly.

"Welcome home," she whispered.

"It's good to be home."

Bella smiled and then she titled her head. "Are you alright?"

Huh?

I blinked. "Um…yeah. Why did you ask?"

She shrugged. "I just feel something strange. Is there anything happen in the hospital?"

Damn! She was so good!

I took a deep breath. "I promise I'll tell you everything, but first thing first. What time is the appointment with the buyer?"

Bella stared at my eyes for a moment before answering, "At 5.30."

I nodded. "Let me have my shower first and we'll see them."

She nodded. "Ok."

I kissed her and quickly had my shower and changing my clothes. Half an hour later, I drove with Bella to Chief Swan's house. There were already two cars in front of the house. I assumed they were the buyer's and the realtor's. All of them were smiling when they saw me and Bella.

"Miss Swan, we've been waiting for you," the realtor greeted her.

Bella smiled and looked over at the family who soon would have her father's house. "I hope I don't keep you all waiting." And then her attention diverted to the two young boys who stood next to their father. "You have two lovely children."

"Thank you, Miss Swan," the wife answered.

Bella took the key from her pocket and then gestured to the house. "Shall we?"

They all nodded. I walked behind them, watching Bella opened the front door and how the realtor spoke highly about the house. Once we were inside those two boys unashamedly began running around the house. I caught Bella grimaced a little when she heard the door of her old room being slammed to the wall.

"Wow, Miss Swan. This is really a lovely house. I'm sure we'll be happy to spend our vacation here. Right, darling?" the wife asked her husband.

"Absolutely."

Bella smiled and with slightly shaking hand she gave her father's key to the man. "Thank you. This house is yours."

The man grinned widely and quickly took the key from Bella's hand. I stepped closer to Bella and wrapped my arm around her lower back. I felt Bella relaxed slightly under my touch.

"Well, if there's nothing else, I probably should go. I need to return to Seattle tomorrow morning," Bella said again. She turned to the realtor. "Thank you for your help, sir."

The realtor grinned widely. "No problem, ma'am."

I narrowed my eyes. I knew the reason behind his grin. He probably got a lot of bonus by selling this house.

"Come on, Bella," I tugged her gently.

She looked around the house for a moment before walked out from her own house next to me. Once we were in our car, I heard her sniffling and I quickly hugged her. She sobbed quietly in my embrace. I could hear the wife shouting at her children not running around the house from the inside. I kissed the top of Bella's head. I could understand how she felt.

"I sold it," she whispered.

I nodded. "Yes, you did."

"I should feel happy, but now why I feel so sad?"

My heart twisted. "This house has a lot of memory. I feel the same way as you do, Bella. You're not alone in this."

She nodded and then lifted her head. "Thank you for coming with me, Edward."

I smiled. "Anything for you, Bella."

She looked over at her father's house with dreamy eyes. "I wonder what Renee will say about this."

I looked at her in surprise. Bella rarely talked about her mother. I even haven't met her yet…well, not personally. I saw her once during Chief Swan's funeral and that was it.

"You never tell me about your mother."

She sighed and looked at me. "Seeing them somehow reminds me to her. We haven't talked a lot since my broken engagement. She always thinks I made the wrong decision."

"I see."

"But, she needs to know, though."

"I'm with you, Bella. And I think this is the right time for me to meet Renee."

She chuckled and leaned her head on my chest. "Let's go home."

I smiled. "Home it is. I love you, Bella. So much."

"I love you too, Edward."

Her words meant so much for me.

She was everything.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are love :)<strong>

**Thank you for reading ^_^**

**See you in the next chapter...  
><strong>


	17. She's My Future

**So very sorry for the late update...My RL is quite sticky and I was having chicken pox therefore the doctor told me to take my bed rest for three days *sigh*  
><strong>

**I hope this chapter is good enough, a little bit calm down from the angst...  
><strong>

**Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews and also for your alerts and favorites :)  
><strong>

**This is chapter 17.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

**She's My Future  
><strong>

We sat on my couch and she curled up next to me after we both having a simple dinner. Bella didn't look so sad anymore and I intended to tell her what had happened in my practice room.

"Do you want to tell me about your day?" she beat me into it.

I took a deep breath. I just hoped she could handle it well.

"I met Miss Montgomery."

Bella stayed still and she leaned away from our embrace. She stared at me deeply. "What happened?"

"It seems she and Newton are not engaged anymore."

Bella blinked.

"The funny part is she said Newton broke off their engagement after seeing you with me at the dinner last time. She said he wanted to come back to you."

Bella clenched her jaw.

I raised my hand and stroked her hair. "She also said he visited you several times in your apartment, but your landlord forbids him to see you."

Her body relaxed slightly.

"That's why I want to ask you, Bella. Do you know about this?" I asked her.

She shook her head and rubbed her face. "No, I don't." And then, she blew a breath. "Gosh, the nerve of that man!" She looked at me again. "I know you must be thinking that I keep this from you, but I'm telling you the truth, Edward. I don't know anything about this."

"Shhh…I know that, sweetheart. Don't worry. I don't want to keep this from you either," I said softly at her.

Bella nodded. "So, that was what she doing here? Only to tell you this?"

This time I gritted my teeth when I remember that woman tried to seduce me. "Apparently not. She wanted to seduce me."

Bella raised her eyebrows. "She wanted to seduce you?"

I nodded.

She sighed. "I'm sure the news are going to be interesting this time."

I snorted. "If she wants to be humiliated by people in this small town, she will do that. But, no. I have witness this time."

Bella looked at me curiously. "Really?"

"Shelly will cover my back if that happens. And also I want to talk to my dad as soon as possible. This Newton family really getting on my nerves."

Bella chuckled. "No wonder you looked so distracted when you got home."

I shrugged. "I was expecting Ashton Kutcher said 'dude, you got punk'd' right in the corner of my room when she seduced me."

She laughed and then curled back next to me. "That didn't surprise me. He probably met her in a night club or something and then they forgot to be safe."

I wrinkled my nose. "Seriously, Bella. Are we going to discuss this?"

She giggled. "No, I'm sorry. I just wanted to tease you."

I rolled my eyes.

We enjoyed another moment of silence when suddenly Bella spoke, "I decided to call my mom."

Her mom.

Renee.

"Where is she now?" I asked her.

I could feel Bella shrugged. "I have no idea. That's why I want to call her and tell her about you." And then she looked at my eyes and bit her bottom lip. "Is that ok with you?"

I smiled and kissed her forehead. "Like I said, I think this is the time that I meet your mother officially. Do you want to call her now?"

She shook her head. "No, I'll do it by the time I arrived in Seattle. This is my happy place."

"Just let me know when you want me to meet her," I assured her.

Bella nodded and leaned on my chest again.

This conversation was better than I expected. At first I thought Bella would get angry, but she seemed calm and even laughed when I told her that woman was trying to seduce me. This time I knew, we both were not in high school relationship anymore. She trusted me and I trusted her.

This was our relationship.

And I wondered how my meeting with Bella's mom would be.

I was sure it would be interesting.

* * *

><p>In the next day, after Bella driving back to Seattle, I went to the hospital. By the time I arrived, Shelly told me my dad was looking for me in his office. I thanked her and went straight to another building. I knocked my dad's office door and opened it when he told me to come in.<p>

"Morning, Dad," I greeted him.

My dad smiled and gestured to the chair across from him. "Morning, son. You look happy. Did Bella already returned to Seattle?"

I smiled. "Yes, she did this morning. I accompanied her gave Chief Swan's key to the buyer the day before."

He smiled back. "I'm so glad you did, son." And then, he cleared his throat. "So, Shelly said you want to talk to me."

I took a deep breath. "Have you heard about what happened yesterday in my practice room?"

My dad nodded. "Shelly told me. I think not all people in this hospital or in this town know about this. You were really clever by using your phone."

I shrugged. "Something in my gut told me she was up to something."

"Did Bella know?"

"Yes," I nodded. "I've told her yesterday. I don't want to keep something from her."

He smiled proudly at me. "I taught you well."

I chuckled. "I learned so much from you, Dad." I took a deep breath. "Any news from Seattle?"

"I already contacted my colleagues again. They will arrange interview schedule for you next few weeks."

I nodded. "Thank you, Dad. I really can't wait to move out from this town. That Newtons are really pissing me off."

My dad chuckled. "Don't mind them."

"And, Dad…"

"Yes, son?"

"I just hope what happened yesterday is not going to happen again in the future. How on earth someone could enter a doctor's practice room without notice?"

My dad nodded. "It won't happen again. I assure you."

"Good!"

Apparently my old man didn't take a long time to find out who was the one caused Miss Montgomery could freely walked in into my practice room. Two days later, Shelly informed me that Nurse White was the one who responsible. She was the one who talked ill about Bella with Shelly before. I had no intention to find out more about it. The next thing I knew, my dad fired her.

* * *

><p>A week later, me and Bella landed in Phoenix. She was starting to talk again with her mom and found out that Renee was already returned to their home in Phoenix. Bella's mom remarried after her divorce with Chief Swan and her new husband was a baseball player therefore she often traveled around with her husband. This time they returned home because Bella's stepfather didn't have any tournaments yet and only had few practice sessions.<p>

Bella was hesitated when she told me about her plan to visit her mom from Skype, mostly when she included me on the agenda.

"I just want you to prepare for her antics. She already blamed me on what happened between me and…well, you know," Bella sighed.

I smiled. "Don't worry, sweetheart. I'm sure your mom can't resist my charm."

She rolled her eyes while I was laughing.

To be honest, I had no idea on how to deal with Renee. I'd never met her before, even the slightest so I was completely off the hook. I told my parents about it and they only said to me just to be myself. If Renee could see how much I love Bella, she probably could warm up sooner to me.

I wish.

We arrived at Renee's house in the afternoon. During our journey, we didn't say much and I could tell Bella was nervous. Even my hold on her didn't calm her.

Bella took a deep breath and knocked the front door. She started to fidget on her feet and I held her hand again. "Bella, just calm down, alright," I said to her.

She nodded and exhaled. "Okay."

And then, the door opened and I saw the older version of Bella. Bella definitely got her mother's face and hair, but Renee's eyes were hazel and not deep brown like her daughter. She smiled when she saw us and raised her eyebrows when her gaze landed on our intertwined hands.

I quickly untangled my hand from Bella and cleared my throat. "Hello, Mrs. Dwyer," I greeted her.

She grinned and hugged Bella. Bella was surprised at first, but then she returned her mom's hug a little bit awkwardly.

"Oh, Bella…baby, I miss you so much."

"Um…yeah. Me too, mom," Bella replied.

Renee leaned away from her embrace and then turned to me. "And this must be Edward."

I smiled back.

She turned her head again to her daughter. "My my…this one is more gorgeous than the last one, honey. You sure know how to choose."

Bella blushed. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Come on in. You both must be so tired. Go on have your bath and changed your clothes and then we can have our dinner."

Bella grimaced and I raised my eyebrows on her reaction.

What could cause her that way?

Bella's mom rolled her eyes. "I'm calling delivery service, Bella. You know that I'm so terrible in the kitchen."

Ah, I see!

Now I understand why Bella was so worried over her mother's antics.

When we both already had our shower and changed our clothes, we joined Renee in the dining room. Bella's stepfather wasn't with us; Renee said he had a meeting with his team. Surprisingly, nothing happened during our dinner. Renee chatted casually with me and Bella, mostly asking about our job and how we maintained our long distance relationship before I would get my job in Seattle. But, somehow I knew she would find opportunity to talk about other things either with me or Bella during our stay here in her house.

"So, what do you think about my mom?" Bella asked me when she asked me to stay with her before she felt asleep. I would sleep in the guest room because I didn't think sleeping with Bella in the same room was a good idea. Not right now anyway.

I shrugged. "She looks nice, but I think she held back lots of things during dinner. I'm sure she still has lots of questions for both of us."

Bella sighed and leaned her head on my chest. "I was thinking the same thing."

I stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. "Don't worry about it, Bella. I'm sure everything is going to be fine. Just go to sleep. You're tired."

"Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?" she asked me hopefully.

I smiled. "Of course, baby. Sleep now."

I hummed some random tunes while stroking Bella's hair until I heard her steady breathing. I carefully lay her down on the bed and tucked her body under the blanket. I kissed her forehead before I got out from the room.

I decided to say good night to Bella's mom before I went to bed myself. She was reading a book in the living room and smiled at me when our eyes met.

"I just want to say good night, Mrs. Dwyer. Thank you for letting me stay the night," I said to her.

Bella's mom chuckled. "Call me Renee, dear. And you don't need to thank me. You are a part of this family now. Come sit with me for a while. I hope you're not that tired," she patted the space next to her on the couch.

My suspicion earlier about she would find a chance to ask more was absolutely right. I took a deep breath and sat next to her.

Renee closed her book and put it on the night stand. "Is Bella already asleep?"

I nodded. "Yes, she is."

She smiled again. "Thank you for taking care of my daughter. I can see how much she adores you and trusts you."

I laughed lightly. "No need to thank me, Renee. I love your daughter."

"Bella told me so much about you. Is it true that you already loved her since high school?"

I nervously played with my hands. "Um…yes."

"But, you didn't tell her at that time," she concluded.

I shook my head. "No, I didn't."

"Why not?"

"Because she's already with Newton," I answered softly.

Renee chuckled. "Oh yes…Newton." She sighed. "Charlie never liked him. I don't know why. But, I guess he already knew that man wasn't good for his daughter. He mentioned you several times, even I was joking if he should arrange marriage between you and Bella."

We both laughed and then Renee took a deep breath.

"As much as Charlie didn't like Mike, but he just wanted Bella to be happy. As for myself, I think I misjudge that man. I blamed Bella and that was why we were apart." She looked at my eyes. "Thank you for bringing her back, Edward."

I smiled. "You shouldn't thank me, Renee. I think Bella found her epiphany when she saw a family who bought Chief Swan's house a week ago. She told me suddenly she remember you."

Renee blinked. "Oh…I see." She rubbed her face. "I'm a terrible mother."

I frowned.

"But, I'm happy if Bella and you are together. I know you can do better than Mike."

I almost rolled my eyes.

"I'll always try to make Bella happy and she deserves everything. She's a good woman," I stated.

Renee smiled again and patted my shoulder. "Good to hear that. I'm waiting for the wedding bells to be ringing soon."

I blushed. "Um…I think…it's going to take a while for that."

She giggled. "Oh, I know. Don't worry, I have time. Besides there are lots of things to settle down between me and Bella."

"I hope you both will be alright soon. Bella loves you, Renee."

She nodded. "I know. Thank you, Edward."

I nodded back. "Well, I guess I need to call it a night. Good night, Renee."

She smiled. "Good night, dear."

I returned her smile before went back to the guest room. Before I fell asleep, I knew everything was going to be fine between Bella and Renee.

And I hope they didn't take long to do that because I couldn't wait to propose to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Still remember Nurse White? If you don't, you can open ch. 2...she's there...<strong>

**This story is nearly comes to an end, probably two more chapters so tell me what you think of this chapter by clicking that blue button :)  
><strong>

**Thank you for reading ^_^  
><strong>


	18. She's Giving Me Her Answer

**Thank you for all your reviews :)  
><strong>

**I feel much better now so I speed up on my writing...  
><strong>

**This is chapter 18.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

**She's Giving Me Her Answer**

I was on my way to the flower shop before I stopped by to visit someone special. I had two interviews in the past few weeks and one of them resulted with me being accepted at one of the hospitals in Seattle. Bella and my family were so happy. As for Bella, her relationship with her mother returned slowly. I sold my house in Forks and already bought another house in Seattle, but I still hadn't told Bella yet. I wanted to do something before I told her about the house.

I parked my car on the parking lot and got out from my car. My steps were stopped when I saw Miss Montgomery and Newton parents came out from the flower shop. They saw me and I stared at them. Miss Montgomery ducked her head while Mrs. Newton grabbed her arm hastily and Mr. Newton grumbled to himself. I pursed my lips.

I got in and the owner of the shop smiled at me. "Ah, Edward. How are you?" The owner was an elderly man and I knew him. Well, it was not strange in a small town like Forks.

I smiled back. "I'm good."

The man glanced over the window and I followed his stare to The Newtons and Miss Montgomery. He scoffed. "Finally their kid is going to marry that poor woman; took him a while to do that. I never liked that Newton boy anyway."

Yeah, me too.

That vile man finally gave up after his several failed attempts to make Bella came back to him again.

I looked back to the man and he smiled. "So, what can I do for you, young man?" he asked me.

I cleared my throat. "I want to buy something for someone."

The man raised his eyebrows.

After buying the flowers, I drove again and stopped at the place that I wanted to visit. I took the flowers and got out from my car. I walked for a while until I stood in front of Chief Swan's grave. I put my flowers on his grave, the same one as Bella's gave him the last time we visited his grave together.

I had planned to come here to ask for his blessings before I asked Bella to marry me. I knew Chief Swan already passed away long time ago, but I felt he had the right to know that I wanted to marry his daughter.

"Um…hi, Chief. It's me, Edward Cullen."

I took a deep breath. I felt like I was out of my mind, talking to a stone, but I continued.

"I'm sure you know me," I laughed lightly. "I came here with Bella a couple months ago, but we were not a couple back then."

Pause.

"But, everything is different now and now I want to propose to your daughter. I come here to ask for your blessings, sir. I promise I'll make her happy and take care of her. I won't let her down and mostly I won't let you down."

I blew a breath. "That's all I want to say, Chief. Wish me luck." I rubbed my pocket where I put Bella's engagement ring's box. "I hope she say yes."

I stroked Chief Swan's grave stone and turned around. Somehow deep down in my heart, I knew Bella's father already gave his blessings to me.

* * *

><p>So, how did I manage to coy with Bella about buying a house in Seattle?<p>

Simple!

I stayed at her place and pretended I didn't find a place yet.

I knew it's tricky, but I said to her once that I wanted to buy a house not only for me, but also for both of us as her with my wife.

I successfully transferred my stuffs into my home and asked my mom's help to decorate my home while I brought other stuffs with me when I stayed at Bella's. So, technically I already started my job at the hospital and managed to decorate my house without Bella knowing anything. I just hoped she would understand the reason why I did it.

Two weeks after I started my new job and my mom finished decorating my house, I planned to take her to the house and propose her there. I was a nervous wreck when the day came and Bella noticed it.

"Are you alright?" she asked me when I started the engine of my car.

"Um…yeah. Why did you ask?"

"You seem so nervous. Is everything ok?" she asked again.

I tried to smile and kissed her hand. "Everything is ok, sweetheart." _And I hope it'll still be ok the whole day, _I added mentally.

During the journey to my house, I was repeatedly praying that Bella won't get mad once she found out the truth. I didn't mean to lie to her. I just wanted to surprise her.

When finally we arrived at my house, I parked on the driveway and I glanced sideway at Bella. She looked confused.

"Why are we stopping here, Edward? Whose house is this?"

I didn't answer her, but unbuckled my seatbelt instead. I got out from the car and opened Bella's door.

"Edward? Is this your colleague's house? It's a lovely one," she said when her eyes finally landed on our future home.

My heart felt warn when she complimented the house. It was important because this was soon to be her house too.

"Come on. Let's see what's inside the house," I said to her and grabbed her arm lightly, not letting her say another word.

"W-what?"

Bella followed my quick steps even though she was still confused. I opened the front door and Bella's eyes widened.

"Edward, shouldn't we have to knock first?"

I looked at her. "Let's get in."

"Edward!" she hissed.

I ignored her and got in into the house. My mom really did amazing. Bella's eyebrows furrowed when she saw the interior of the house. I was sure she could sense my mom's touch in it. She looked around while I stood in the middle of the living room, waiting for her to realize that this was our house.

Bella walked slowly into the fire mantle and looked over some pictures of me and her there. She covered her mouth with her hand and then she turned to me.

"Edward?"

I didn't say anything.

I approached her and when I stood in front of her, I slowly went down on my knee. I could hear Bella gasped. I took the ring box from my pocket and opened it. This time Bella's eyes already turned glossy.

"You're right, Bella. This is our house. I bought it for both of us. I told you before I would get another house for you and me and now I keep my promise. I'm sorry if I lie to you. I just want to give you a surprise."

I took a deep breath.

"I love you, Bella. My heart for you is never fade. And now, I got down on my knee and ask for your hand on marriage. I promise I'll make you happy. Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?"

The tears were now freely fallen on her cheeks and I looked at her nervously. I didn't know what I would do if she says no.

And then, I heard she said, "Yes, Edward. I will marry you." Her voice was so small, I almost couldn't hear it.

I blinked. "Did you say yes?" I had to make sure.

She laughed lightly and nodded.

Thank you, Lord!

I breathed the sigh of relief and put her engagement ring on her left finger. Bella laughed breathlessly and captured my lips with passionate kiss with me still half sitting on the floor. Her kisses made me dizzy and somehow I couldn't keep my balance and we both fell on the floor together with her on top of me.

"Well…that was one hell of a proposal," I joked and Bella giggled.

I smiled and stroked her hair. "You're not mad at me?"

Bella smiled back and put her chin on my chest. "How could I mad at you? You did all of this for both of us. How on earth you keep this from me?"

I shrugged. "That's just my luck."

She sighed. "Just…don't do it again in the future. I might have a heart attack."

I smirked. "Maybe not too often. But, I like surprising you."

Bella rolled her eyes while I was laughing.

"Come on. Let's have a quick tour of our house," I said to her after that.

She smiled and got up from her position. I got up too and held her hand before we started to see our house which would become our future together.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, finally he proposes to her...<strong>

**One more chapter to go, not long though...maybe I'll post it the day after tomorrow :)  
><strong>

**And now, let me know what you think ^^  
><strong>


	19. She's My Happy Place

**The Second Love final chapter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

**She's My Happy Place**

I couldn't wait to get home after long hours in the hospital. I forgot that working in big hospital was affecting my working hours too. In Forks, I still had time for myself, but now I barely had time for myself and even for my wife.

I smiled when my mind wandered to Bella. We were already wed for one year and today was our first anniversary. That was why I wanted to go home as soon as possible so I could celebrate it with my beautiful wife. We both said our marriage vows in a church with the attendance of our families and friends. Bella walked alone on the altar; she refused my dad's offer to walk her down. She said even though she looked alone, but she held her dad's memory in her heart and she wanted to give her dad the chance. Our ceremony was beautiful although a little bit sad because Bella's dad wasn't with us. I got the chance to visit Chief Swan's grave after our wedding with Bella and silently thanked him for everything. Me and Bella also got another surprise when we visited Forks. We got word that Mr. Newton gotten a stroke and he passed his store to Newton Jr. I snickered mentally. There he was being cocky in big city and now he returned to Forks to run his father's grocery store and lived with his wife and child.

And Bella…well, she moved in into our house right after the wedding. She still worked as a teacher in the school. She was a great wife, a supportive partner and amazing lover. Of course you all knew what I meant by that. My life couldn't be more complete.

I parked my car on the garage and quickly got out to greet my wife. I spotted her in the kitchen. I've always felt I was having déjàvu whenever I saw her like this. It looked like yesterday when we were just started our relationship, but now she was my wife. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her neck. Bella giggled.

"Honey, I'm home," I whispered in her ear.

"Welcome home," she greeted and turned around to face me.

I smiled and slightly bent over her swollen tummy. "Hello there, child. Daddy's home."

My wife laughed lightly when I kissed her tummy where our growing child rested.

Yes, Bella was five months pregnant with our first child; another reason why I've always wanted to come home early.

"You're early," My wife stated.

"I wanted to. I've had long hours in the hospital, love and now I just wanted to have my quality time with you and our child." I wrapped my arms again around her. "Besides today is our anniversary. It's our special day."

She smiled. "You remember."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course I remember, Bella. I'll never forget it."

"Thank you."

I looked at her eyes softly. "No, baby. Thank you. Thank you for marrying me, thank you for being my partner and mostly thank you for giving me this child. There are lots of things that we need to thank for."

Bella laughed lightly.

I stroked her cheek. "And mostly thank you for believing in second love."

This time Bella's eyes turned soft and she kissed me. "I believe in you, my husband. I love you," she said in my lips.

"As I love you, my wife."

Bella once said that I was her happy place. This time it was my turn.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>I posted this final chapter for celebrating Edward Cullen's 111th birthday :)<br>**

**Final chapter always makes me nervous...this one is quite short but, I think it really fits for the story. I hope you guys like it.**

**I have to say goodbye to another story. **Thank you so much for all your support and also thank you to my readers who spare their time to click the blue button and leave me some love :)**  
><strong>

****As for the future project, I'm in the middle of writing my new story but, I won't post it until I finish writing it. I hope you guys will read that too when I post it (hopefully) next month. Just put me on your author alert list and you'll get notification when **** I**** finally post it.  
><strong>**

****Leave this story some love before I mark this 'complete'.  
><strong>**

****Thank you once again and keep reading ^_^  
><strong>**

****Regards,  
>amoet x<br>****


End file.
